


Deeper Than Blood

by Ttiiggeerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angel Harry, Complete, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dom Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttiiggeerr/pseuds/Ttiiggeerr
Summary: Dumbledore is worried that Harry might receive an inheritance. In an attempt to better Harry's chance of surviving such a change, he's being taken to someone else's house before his 16th birthday. Will Dumbledore willingly house him with his mate? Slash, dark angel!Harry (Vampire/Angel cross) breif mention of mpreg Dom!Draco HP/DM Drarry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

“You called for me, Professor?” Harry stood in Dumbledore’s office, just a few steps inside the room. There had to be a good reason to pull him out of potions, Snape was going to have his head for the urgency in which Dumbledore had requested his presence. And to send Dobby, of all the house elves...Snape had fire in his eyes as he told Harry to get lost. 

“Ah, yes. Harry, my boy, how have things been?” Dumbledore turned away from one of his delicate looking machines that was magically whirring in the background to look at Harry. “Please, sit down. You’re not in any trouble, I assure you.” He sat, feeling much less nervous now. He couldn’t help being nervous. Every time he had been called here before he was either finding out bad news or getting into trouble. 

“I’ve been good Professor,” he started. Sitting in one of the large chairs in front of his desk was easy now, knowing he wasn’t about to be pummeled with bad news. “I wonder, what could be so urgent as to pull me away from potions? Snape is fuming down there.”

“Professor Snape, as you well know now Harry. I’ll talk to him about it, he can’t stay mad at me for long.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled with a spark of humor. Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to know just what that humor was. “I have called you here to ask you if you had an opportunity to do any reading with Miss Granger lately? I had sent her a delightful book a few days ago.” Harry raised his brows before answering.

“Sir, I think you know as well as I that Hermione doesn’t like to share books. Especially ones she hasn’t read yet. Be that as it may, and with all due respect, why are you asking me about a book you sent her?” He let confusion layer his voice thickly. It wasn’t every day you got called to the Headmaster’s office, especially for a book.

“Well I was rather hoping she’d be so intrigued she would share her findings with you. It’s a book called ‘Inheritances: an Understanding’ You see, Harry, in the wizarding community it is considered common knowledge that powerful witches and wizards, upon their 16th birthday, usually come into what we call their inheritance.” He paused, and folded his hands neatly over the table as Harry simply watched him. “Most of your fellow students don’t need to worry about such things, it's usually just a surge in power. But I was worried about you in particular Harry.”

He got up and wandered to the shelving behind his desk to pick up a picture. He smiled, and handed it to Harry when he turned around again. 

It was a picture of him, being held by his parents. His mother looked so kind, so gentle. And his dad looked nothing short of ecstatic to be kissing him on the head. Harry felt his eyes start to tingle and pushed back the tears.

“Your parents were particularly gifted and although neither one had received an inheritance, they were extremely powerful together. And since you are a product of them both, I am worried about your wellbeing this summer. Your aunt and uncle are not kind to anyone of this world, I can only imagine what they would do to you should you receive an inheritance there.” Harry flinched. It was a move his friends wouldn’t have noticed it was so subtle, but you couldn’t sneak anything past Dumbledore’s shrewd gaze.

“I’ll put it bluntly Mr. Potter. I am going to call on favors this summer. Before your 16th birthday, I will have a new place for you to stay. One that is even more protected than the Dursley’s house.” Harry smiled, on the surface he was glad Dumbledore was going to take him away from that place. But deep down, he knew it most likely wouldn’t happen. It was just another plan that would end up backfiring or not working out the way they wanted it.

“You will be going with them for the beginning of the summer while I call upon my favors. But rest assured, I will be getting you out of their house before your birthday. It isn’t a sure thing that you’ll get an inheritance, but I do not wish for them to find you in a weakened state if you do.” After a few more pleasantries, Dumbledore dismissed Harry for lunch and called the potions master to his office to square a few things away.

Harry found a seat next to Hermione, and started piling his plate with fruit while Hermione was busy tucking into a sandwich whilst she read. That must be the book Dumbledore was talking about. She seems like she’s almost done with it.

“Hermione?” She managed to tear her gaze away from the tomb once she was at the end of the sentence she was reading. When she realized Harry was the one to try to grab her attention, she blushed. She wasn’t used to ignoring him in favor of a book while they were eating.

“Oh Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t even see you come up, I’ll just put this away then-”

“Wait!” She paused, shocked he was telling her not to put her reading away at the table. “When I was in Dumbledore’s office just now, he told me he sent you a book,” She nodded. “I was wondering, what is it? He seemed rather interested in getting you to talk to me about it for some reason.” She smiled, knowingly. 

“Oh I know. The note that came with it suggested I talk to you about it once I was done reading it. I was trying to finish this today since it’s Friday I thought it would give me ample time to talk to you about it in the common room. But if he insisted, I guess there’s no harm getting a head start.” Harry leaned in, hanging on her every word.

“I’m sure he told you about what an inheritance in, yes?” She continued after his nod. “I thought as much. Well, in this book it says that true inheritances are rare, but not unheard of. It most often happens to witches and wizards who have an ancestor that wasn’t human-commonly a parent or grandparent. But it does say extraordinarily gifted witches and wizards are prone to receiving an inheritance in order to better tame the magic inside them. I suppose that’s why he called you to his office, really. He must be worried you’ll receive an inheritance.”

“I don’t see why, though. Sure I can master spells and stuff a little faster than some other students here, but I’m complete rubbish at other things.” He took a long drought from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

“That may be, but surely you’ve noticed it.”

“Noticed what?” They both looked up at Ron, who was already sat down next to Harry and stuffing his face with a sandwich. 

“Harry’s magic, Ronald. And I’ll thank you to refrain from talking with your mouth full, I have to return this book to Professor Dumbledore when I’m done reading it.” Ron closed his mouth, decent enough to look sheepish, and swallowed. “So you’re telling Harry about how his magic has been going a little haywire, huh? We thought you were just playing it off, have you really not noticed?” 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know what you two are on about. There’s nothing wrong with my magic.”

“But that’s exactly it Harry!” Hermione’s voice rose with excitement. “You’re magic has been getting stronger. When you perform more complicated spells, the air around you practically cracks with how badly it wants to be let out. And simpler spells are becoming harder for you to control. Go ahead, try to make that goblet float.” He did, and the goblet soared much higher than Harry intended for it to go. It returned slowly, after Harry had reigned in his magic a little. “See? That’s your magic trying to burst out. I would be incredibly surprised if you don’t have an inheritance coming.” Harry’s eyes widened. Has this been why everyone was avoiding making him upset lately? He had pushed it off as the news spreading more rumors about him and stress.

“So what would an inheritance do for my magic, anyways? I think sometimes you guys forget I don’t read as much as Hermione and Ron is just privy to more information because he grew up in a magical household.” The two just smiled at him.

“Well mate, an inheritance is supposed to turn you into a magical creature of sorts. One that has the physical capability to control more magic with less thought.”

“Exactly,” Hermione picked up where he left of as he had started stuffing some more food into his mouth. “All of them are some sort of humanoid creature-so it’s not like you’d turn into a hippogriff. In recorded history, there’s been mostly veela, some vampires, elves, fairies, angels and there was even a dark angel once. All are creatures that can morph their appearance to look like nothing has changed with them.” 

“But that’s not the coolest part,” Ron continued for her. “See, most of those creatures have a mate right? Someone they can be with forever. Takes all the guesswork out of a relationship. Plus a lot of them have extra abilities.” Harry just rolled his eyes.

“Guys, I really don’t think I’ll end up getting an inheritance. I just don’t see how that’s in my cards. Plus, my magic is fine. It’s just the stress of having to leave Hogwarts next month…” He trailed off, something neither one of his friends took notice of. Pushing his plate away, he left the Great Hall as they were talking amongst themselves about the perks and disadvantages of having a mate would be.

When he rounded the corner, he almost ran smack into none other than Draco Malfoy. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going Scarhead!” Harry, startled out of his all consuming thoughts, jumped.

“S-sorry Malfoy. I didn’t see you come around the corner.” Draco cocked his head, evidently curious at the lack of a bite back at him.

“It’s...alright I suppose. Don’t do it again.” The hesitation was quickly replaced by annoyance at having being stopped from progressing to his lunch and he huffed away. Harry wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation, but he decided to ignore it and head to his next class where he could mull over what he learned in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry groaned when he woke up to find the sun peeking over the horizon. Another day that he was left to the devices of the Dursley household. Things had been particularly bad this summer. Dudley had obtained a key to Harry’s prison and had made a regular habit of waltzing in when Harry had just started eating the one meal he was allowed a day and snatching it from his grasp. Sometimes he would just leave after that, throwing his soup on the floor so Harry had to lick it off the wood and sometimes he’d beat harry beyond passing out and take the food with him. It really depended on Dudley’s mood that day. 

His stomach didn’t so much as rumble anymore. Crawling under his bed to lift up the one floorboard that had some candy in it was the only food he was sure he would get in a single day. Already, he had rationed himself out a little bit, enough to get him to his birthday at least. He just hoped Dumbledore would follow through this time; he would likely starve if he didn’t.

Harry had already convinced Fred and George Weasley to pick him up if they hadn’t heard from him by August 2nd. They were old enough to apparate, and could easily grab Harry and his things from downstairs and whisk him off to safety. It was meant solely as a backup plan, he was counting on Dumbledore to send someone after him before his birthday. The candy wouldn’t last much longer and with the way things were the last week, Dudley likely wouldn’t be allowing him to eat. He had been kicked out of yet another boarding school for misconduct and was in a particularly sour mood because of it.

As the sun crept over the horizon more and more, Harry briefly thought about bargaining with his aunt again. If he could just get out of here to do some chores, maybe he could avoid Dudley and his anger. But the last several times were met upon deaf ears. She didn’t want him out of this room and wasn’t allowing him the opportunity to plead his case.

He had gotten really good at telling time by the location of the sun. For instance, it was about ten in the morning, and Harry’s cousin would be waking up in two hours. He just had to hope that maybe Petunia had made herself lunch early today…

No such luck was bestowed upon him. His vegetable stock soup was on time: noon as always. He just wished he could stomach drinking it faster than Dudley could bust through his door. He awaited the sound of the lock...and it didn’t come. He sipped his soup as silently and as quickly as he could handle without throwing it all up again and once he was done put the bowl on the other side of the cat flap for the first time in days. Dudley had been gracious enough to shatter the rest on the floor for him. 

Once he was done, and much fuller than he thought possible, he went to sit on the bed. Sunshine had doused the rest of the room, and he was sure he would get sunburnt if he sat in it for too long. That had happened last summer, and the beatings felt so much worse with a sunburn.

Dudley’s attack never came that day. Harry was too anxious, it wasn’t right. The silence in the house was unnerving to say the least. He was at least used to Petunia playing god awful music downstairs while she obsessively cleaned her house. Not even a TV was on, and it was nearing supper time. The sun was casting a shadow over their house, cooling Harry’s room far sooner than everyone else’s bedrooms. It didn’t help that they had taken all the duct work for his bedroom out of the house. Heating and cooling his room weren’t important to them as long as he was the one using it. He knew once he was out of there for good, the ductwork would be reinstalled for Dudley to just have one giant room. 

The longer the house was quiet, the more nervous Harry got.

Eventually he must have drifted to sleep, because the sound of his uncle pounding up the stairs awoke him with a start. He jerked up out of bed, silently hurried across the room and sat on the floor behind his dresser. The smaller and more insignificant he made himself seem, the less likely they would bother with him. He heard Dudley stomp to his room and heard the soft rattle of one of the locks being undone.

Lock after lock was being undone, winding Harry up with so much suspense that he almost passed out. When the door finally burst open, it slammed against the wall with the force that had been behind it. Vernon was purple with rage already, hands fisted at his sides and steam practically pouring out of his ears. He turned to slam the door shut and locked it from the inside. Harry’s eyes opened wide with fear. Vernon had never locked the door from the inside before, he had never even closed the door. Dudley usually watched, blocking the one exit that would be temporarily available to him.

Whatever his uncle planned on doing, it wasn’t good. 

He watched, his knees pulled tightly to his chest, as Vernon loomed closer and closer. He hadn’t started yelling-also a very, very bad sign. Harry cowered into himself with fright. Voldemort himself didn’t instill this much fear into him, and yet here he was, ready to piss himself and Vernon hadn’t even said or done anything yet.

Vernon yanked him to his feet by his hair. He tried to hold in his cry, as that would only result in a worse beating. He felt himself being thrown like a rag doll, weak with starvation, onto his bed. Pulling himself into a tight little ball, he braced himself for the blow that didn’t come. Instead, he was yanked to his feet again, this time by his wrists. They were so small, Vernon had a free hand that was currently yanking his pants down.

Once he realized this, his body started struggling in panic. He knew in his mind that he was only making things worse for himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop his legs from attempting to fight back. He felt the large hand make contact with his face.

“Don’t you dare fight me on this. You’ve caused enough trouble for this family, and since beating the magic out of you didn’t work I’m going to have to fuck it out of you instead. This is what you get for having those fools as parents.” Harry whimpered involuntarily. Surely Vernon knew he couldn’t help who his parents were…

Harry’s body continued to fight Vernon off until it collapsed with exhaustion. Starving him seemed to do the trick. He could hardly fend for himself, leaving him too exhausted to even cry out anymore. Harry’s mind shut down, unable to comprehend what was happening to him. His involuntary screams eventually ripped his throat so raw he had no voice left. 

When Vernon was done with him, he yanked Harry’s pants back on quite roughly and tossed him to the floor, spitting on his face. He left and Dudley came in, oblivious to what just happened, and kicked Harry into unconsciousness.

He didn’t wake up to hear the locks being redone on the outside of the door, and he didn’t wake up to the loud POP’s signalling people apparating outside the house. He didn’t hear the shouting match Vernon was having with the strangers, and he didn’t hear Narcissa Malfoy rush up the stairs, blast the door open, or yell for Severus. He didn’t even flinch when she apparated him away from the Dursley’s forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry screamed in his sleep. It wasn’t the first time that night, either. The whimpering had occurred since they had rescued him, but it started in earnest around midnight. The screaming started shortly after. Narcissa couldn’t take it anymore. She turned to the doorway and started yelling at Dumbledore.

“Isn’t there anything we can do for him? We can’t just watch him suffer like this! Draco wasn’t this bad when he got his inheritance! I wasn’t this bad with mine! What is happening? You had better tell me now, or so help me Albus…” She got up and threatened him with her eyes. The intent was clear. 

“Narcissa, I know your motherly instincts are coming out to play, but if you could just listen to reason-”

“AND WHAT ABOUT HIS SCREAMS? WHY DON’T YOU LISTEN TO THAT FOR A MOMENT?” There was silence, broken only by Harry’s screaming and writhing.

“I understand. I don’t like it any more than you. Some inheritances, especially when there is no previous history of them in the family, can be extremely painful. Severus has already informed me that if we try to give him potions or ease his pain in any way, the chances of him dying go up exponentially. You have been so kind as to offer him a home here, despite what the male Malfoy’s have said. I only wish there was something we could do without risking his death.” He paused, looking sadly at the boy whom he had come to love. So much kindness, going through so much torture. It didn’t seem fair.

“Albus, I wish I could tell you the extent this boy has been traumatized tonight. Not just with his changing. I can smell it on him, the kind of pain he was forced to suffer through. Why would you not come to us sooner, if the boy was being punished this way? You knew, and yet you ignored it. That is truly unforgivable.” Her voice was lowered, a sadness that was overpowered by a dark threatening undertone towards the end. 

Her yelling from earlier had summoned the other three men from down the hall, and they had arrived in time to hear her voice change. Lucius was the first to speak.

“Cissa, what’s happened? Dumbledore has already admitted to knowing Harry was beaten in recent years, but why the sudden turn of emotion in your voice?” She looked at him, conveying to his mind just what she could smell on the boy. Proof that the uncle was truly a disgusting creature. Lucius’s mouth fell open, and he turned on Dumbledore.

“Did you know?” His voice was suddenly very menacing. Albus looked between the two in subtle confusion. “Did you know that that boy in there was starved, beaten senseless, weakened just so his uncle could...could….have his way with him?” He practically hissed the last part, he was so disgusted. Dumbledore’s eyes widened, clearly not having any idea that’s how far things had progressed over the summer. A great sadness filled his eyes, and he hung his head. Shame radiated from his body, disappointment in himself for not being able to protect Harry from such a brutal situation. The boy had told him about the beatings, but he must have been covering up just how bad they really were. 

Lucius and Narcissa seemed to think that wallowing in his own mind was the best punishment for him. Draco and Severus stood there, shell-shocked. The looked at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking. How could they have treated him with such hatred when he had been on the brink of breaking from the stresses and horrors of what was supposed to be home?

Lucius closed the door softly behind him as Narcissa took up her diligent post by the bedside, ready to take Harry’s hand once more to attempt to comfort him from reality while he wrestled with the changes happening to his body and the events of the last twenty four hours.

Harry felt like he was swimming in a very dark pool. Memories swirled around him. He was looking in on snippets of his own life. The last run-in he had with Malfoy. Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes. The last feast of the year at Hogwarts. Having to say goodbye to his friends. Dudley beating him up, over and over again. His uncle slamming the door open-

-Harry screamed at his memory. Screamed for him to get up and run. Screamed for him to make a run for it. To fight harder. To fight longer. And then, he begged himself to pass out sooner. So he wouldn’t have to remember. 

As his memories shot by, one after another, he noticed they were fading to something else. His body burned, like he was engulfing certain parts of himself in flames. His shoulder blades, head, and chest got the worst of it. His entire body was uncomfortable warm; hot even. It increased in strength as the memories faded away into the blackness, the blackness became white hot with the intensity of the pain increasing. 

He didn’t know just how long he would be here, but he hoped and prayed that it would go away. It was all consuming, but eventually one thought came to the forefront of his mind. What if they hear you screaming? He did his absolute best to suffer in silence, for fear of incurring their wrath. He had gotten quite good at silencing himself while he was dreaming or unconscious, and he wasn’t about to let that ability go to waste. 

It felt like an eternity later, but the burning in his back subdued itself to a throbbing that he could handle. The pain in his chest finally slowed to a dull ache. His skin no longer felt like it was on fire, just too warm. But with a sudden vengeance, all the pain that had dissipated came back and attacked his mouth. He wanted to scream, but the pain was too much. His back arched, feeling lethargic in the pool of his consciousness. 

Narcissa looked up hopefully. His screams had quieted down to whimpers and faded out altogether. She was hopeful that after two days being unconscious, he was finally starting to wake up. At the beginning, they had summoned a Healer from St. Mungo’s to check Harry out and she had simply stated that he was still in his transitioning phase. She had two likelihoods of what he was becoming, and both of them caused intense fever and a prolonged transition. There was nothing to do but wait. 

Once she had thought they were in the clear, his back arched off the bed completely. Whimpers escaped his throat, and tears of pain flooded his face. She caressed his hand, it had seemed to help before, and watched him suffer. Draco put a hand on her shoulder, a gesture of comfort as her tears flowed over her cheeks. She just wished there was something she could do. She hadn’t ever felt this useless. Even with Draco’s transition, she was able to comfort him with her touch. 

Severus was staying at the Malfoy Manor to stock up their supply of potions and to brew some specialty potions for when Harry woke up. Lucius was in and out on business, preferring to keep outsiders away from the Manor whilst Harry was in and out of screaming fits. Albus had gone back to Hogwarts to send out letters for the next school year and to oversee some special adjustments to the curriculums. Draco and Narcissa hadn’t left Harry’s side. 

She smiled up at her boy, so grown and caring now. She dragged the spare chair next to her, but he sat on the edge of the bed like he had been doing all day. The bed was comfier than the chair.

“Why do you stay, Draco? I know how you used to loathe him...how adament you were about him not staying with us.” 

“I see now this is important to you, although I cannot imagine why. I want to be here, to support you Mother. You’ve done so well with helping me through...well everything this last year. And especially my changing. I just want to assist you. And I tire of fighting with everyone. With my friends about what classes are rubbish, with others about things they cannot control...with Harry. Really, was I so childish that I decided to hate him because he didn’t want to be my friend straight away? It’s just so foolish. I don’t want to waste my time on any of that. And so here I stay.” 

“Oh Draco, you’re so much more mature now then you were. Remember how much you complained about him? You used to even comment on his hair and his eyes.”

He smiled down at his mother, and shifted his gaze to Harry as he writhed in pain.

“I’d give just about anything to see his eyes open right about now.” He looked back at his mother. “I owe so many in Hogwarts an apology. Do you think any of them will accept it?” She nodded, and assured him of it. People did change, after all. 

After another two days of Draco writing apology letters to everyone he could think of that deserved an apology from him, Harry finally had quieted down. His movements were much slower, and were happening less frequently now. His brow was no longer furrowed as drastically, but a hint of pain still lingered on his face. Narcissa and her son were hopeful that they were nearing the end. 

Draco went and opened a window to let a small breeze in. The white voile curtains danced slightly with every daisy perfumed breath the outside brought them. It was nice and refreshing, especially since the two of them were far too worried about Harry to leave the room for fresh air. The family owl, a large and proud Japanese Scops Owl, flew into the window. Draco handed off his letters and wished the owl luck on his journey. 

He went back to the bed and gingerly sat on the side of it, fidgeting with the last letter he hadn’t sent off with the owl. What was the point, if it was meant for the man that was right next to him?

Narcissa lightly scolded him about fussing, and reminded him that Harry most likely wouldn’t want to read straight away awayways. She told him to relax, and if he wanted to he could always just apologize in person if Harry wasn’t too strung out. 

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness. Never enough to fully understand what was going on, but he first caught sounds of two people talking. He caught that one sounded remorseful. The next time he drifted back, it was to smell the flowers. Such a sweet smell...followed by some talk of an apology? He let himself drift again. 

He came to a little stronger the next time around. He had heard someone calling his name, repeatedly. Desperately? He heard it again, a little clearer now.

“Harry, if you can hear me...I know you probably can’t. But I needed to practice and I thought if maybe you weren’t fighting me on what I have to say then this would be easier to do when you wake up. I-I know I haven’t been very good to you. Anyone, really. I’ve been a right prat over the years and I’ve changed a lot over the summer. I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. I know you won’t want to talk to me...hell, you’d probably punch me if I gave you the chance. I just hope that one day we can put our past behind us. Maybe even be friends.” Harry squeezed his hand as hard as he could, and succeeded in moving his index and middle finger the slightest bit. “Thanks Harry. I know you won’t remember this. I just...I just wanted a little bit of practice so I would have some sort of courage to give you my apology letter.” 

Harry drifted off after that. 

The next time he gained consciousness, he managed to turn his head and open his eyes just a crack. When he did, a searing hot flash flew down his shoulder blades and he groaned, letting the darkness take him once more. It wasn’t long before he could hear that voice again.

“Mother...look! He’s changed. He passed out, but he’s changed!” Harry hear a more feminine gasp and giddy laughter signaling the release of pent up emotions. “He’s so beautiful…” Harry felt an odd sensation, almost tickling but comforting as well. He couldn’t quite place where he felt it, he just knew he did. Making an effort to wake himself up, he groaned. At least, he thought that was him. It sounded less gruff, and more musical to his ears. Then again, he had been swimming in blackness and pain for who knew how long.

He managed to drag his eyes open when he heard the feminine voice calling him.

“Harry…Harry? Harry! I’m so glad you’re awake!” He squinted for a moment before forcing his eyes to open wider.

“Narcissa?”


	4. Chapter 4

He winced as his voice cracked, confusion sprinkled on his face. He couldn’t figure out why Narcissa Malfoy was at Private Drive, or why his bed was so soft. Or why she was holding his hand when she was clear across the room.

“Harry!” She hastened over to the bed, smiling at him. “You’re at Malfoy Manor. When Albus approached us about keeping you here for the rest of the summer I was delighted to accept. I was hoping I could apologize, on behalf of the entire Malfoy family, for the way we have acted in the past.”

Harry squinted at her, unsure of her motives. She seemed genuinely sorry, so he nodded his head before wincing a little at the throbbing pain that came with that action. She beamed, while she poured him a small glass of water.

“I’m so relieved. I’m sure you’re full of questions Harry.” He nodded again, more accustomed to the throb the movement caused. She lowered her voice, concern practically dripping from it. “Can you use your voice?” 

“Barely.” His throat was raw with pain, but he managed to force the tiny word out. He wasn’t willing to try to start asking questions just yet though. 

“I’ll get the healer straight away.” She sighed a breath of relief. “I’m so glad you’re awake Harry.” With that, she turned and closed the door softly behind her. The moment of peace let Harry wonder why his hand was still being held, and he had the answer shortly.

“You gave us all quite a scare, Harry.” He jerked with confusion. He knew that voice, but there’s no way Draco Malfoy, of all people, was talking to him so normally. “Shh, relax.” A hand rested on his chest, trying to keep him from moving too suddenly. “You were unconscious for a week. And since you had, indeed, gotten an inheritance, we couldn’t give you any potions. We had to just watch and wait for you to come back to us. But it’s all right, there should be a healer coming in any moment now.” 

He tried to keep his eyes open and trained on Malfoy, but he was at an odd angle and his eyes couldn’t strain that far for long. Draco, sensing this, moved to his mother’s chair. “Look, I know you must be confused.” Harry nodded, stronger this time. The throbbing was settling into a dull ache. “I promise you, I will answer every single question you have once the healer takes a look at you.” The door opened again, and in whirled a young woman with blonde hair and mint green healer robes.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. I heard we gave everyone quite a scare with the inheritance hitting you so hard.” She started casting diagnosis spells and fished out several potions from a small bag. “Ahh, here we are. Well Mr. Potter, your throat has been ripped raw, which I expected with all your changes. It was bound to hurt, yeah?” He nodded. “Here, open up. It won’t taste good, but it’ll make your throat feel so much better.” 

He greedily drank the potion and swallowed, not even caring that it tasted like dung. The sweet sensation of his throat healing as the liquid coursed through his throat was heavenly. 

“Alright, now Mr. Potter. Would you like a moment alone with me or would you like someone to stay? There are some matters we have to discuss regarding your health.” 

“No, I’m fine. Really.” He felt someone squeezing his hand.

“I’ll stay. Mother?” Narcissa whisked everyone out of the room and closed the door softly.

“Draco, I’m fine, really-” He was cut off by Draco’s snort.

“No Harry, you aren’t. Trust me when I say this, I know you are not well. I’m staying for this. I want to help you.” Harry started to panic. Draco couldn’t know what happened to him. He couldn’t find out what had happened at the Dursley’s this summer, he was sure to blast it all over the school. “Harry, I’ve changed a lot over the summer. I won’t tell anyone. I’ll even confide in you some of my secrets under the veritaserum potion that I have in my room. Whatever it takes to let you let me help you.”

He didn’t respond, but Draco took that as a good thing. He hadn’t fought back on it.

“Now that that’s all settled. Harry, do you remember what happened the last time you were awake?” He nodded, tears burning their way down his face. He could only hope Draco didn’t see them. “I’m going to recommend you talk to someone about it. Draco here has been worrying over you all week, as has his mother. I’m sure either one of them would be more than willing to help you through that. As for the rest of you, you have broken or fractured nearly every single rib, your right femur was broken, your right arm was shattered, and your right hip had popped out of place. Broken nose, cheekbone, fractured jaw, some fairly large bald spots on your head and you had obviously screamed your throat raw. But, through all of that, your inheritance seems to have healed all of that, except your throat.”

“You managed to rip it raw again as you were changing.” Draco’s voice was a nice interruption, albeit a strange one. He furrowed his brow.

“So...I did get an inheritance…?” He let the question hang in the air, wary of the answer.

“Mhm. You’re magic was so powerful your body had no other choice but to revert back to a magical creature that can hold that much magic without risking injury. Quite amazing, really. There’s only been a small handful of others who have received such a gift as the one you were presented with.” She packed her bag and made for the door. “I will be informing Mrs. Malfoy of the potions you need to take, and when Mr. Potter. I suggest calling on St. Mungo’s if you have any other ailments or concerns in a few days. Don’t overdo yourself Mr. Potter. I have heard plenty from Madame Pomfrey about you, and I would hate to see her worry over you more than she needs to.”

After she closed the door, Harry groaned and let his head sink into the pillow under him. It seemed he would have to trust the Malfoy family to help take care of him. But if Dumbledore trusts them, then so should I. After all, Malfoy did say he would tell me his secrets under the truth potions effects…that’s got to count for something.

“Malfoy?” He turned his head towards where he had seen him last. “What am I?” He saw Draco inhale sharply as he turned to look at him. Faintly, he wondered if it were that bad.

“Call me Draco. You’re what we call a dark angel now. Do you know what that is?” Anger flared up in his stomach.

“Do you take me for a fool, or do you just presume yourself to be that much better than me?” There wasn’t much fight behind his words, talking was going to take some getting used to again. He watched as Draco dipped his head.

“N-no, I just...well I grew up in the magical world and you didn’t. I just thought that maybe you wouldn’t know all the types of magical creatures that walk the earth yet, especially since dark angels are so incredibly rare. I didn’t mean to offend you…” His voice got quieter with each sentence until he just gave up on arguing. 

Harry felt like an arse. Here was someone who seems like they want to help and he had just snapped at them. Although, he didn’t feel too bad as this was the one person who had come after him again and again in school. 

“Alright. What’s a dark angel then?” Draco raised his head, but didn’t dare ask about his sudden change of tune.

“Dark angels are said to be the most powerful creatures to roam the earth. They don’t even use wands, because their magic is so concentrated. They’re sort of a cross between an angel and a vampire-” Harry panicked at hearing that, but Draco put a hand over his chest in an attempt to calm him. “Relax, that’s not a bad thing. See, you get the best of both worlds. The wings, the ability to cast magic without anything more than your hands, the sense of morals, the patience, the ability to walk during the sunlight, never getting sunburnt again actually. Self healing, silent footsteps, getting to eat food. You get all the good, and none of the bad.”

Harry shook his head, the ache just barely there now. “Wait, you said wings. And Ron said something about a mate I think…” Draco smiled to himself. 

“Yes, I said wings. We’ll talk about the mate thing later. But yes, you have wings.” Harry tried to sit up, but before he had the chance Draco was practically forcing him farther into the bed so he wouldn’t hurt himself. “Now look, the first time you look at yourself in the mirror you’re going to be shocked. A lot has changed about your physique. I knew what my inheritance would be and what to expect, and I was still shocked the next day.” He could still see that the lack of knowing was bugging him, so Draco sighed. 

“Okay, here. Maybe easing you into this will help the shock settle a little slower.” He pressed Harry’s hand onto one of the wings that had appeared the day before. They were slightly spread out, outlining Harry’s body so they wouldn’t get too squished being under him. 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock at the feeling. More specifically, widened at being able to feel the feathers with his hand and also the shock of feeling he got from the feathers themselves. I have wings...I have wings and I can feel them...Just that amount of knowledge made him want to succumb to the darkness once more. Draco, upon seeing the panic, rushed to explain a little farther.

“You won’t always have to tote them around like that. There will be some unavoidable circumstances when they will emerge, but from now on it will be painless from what I understand. You won’t be able to hide them for awhile, but over time you will gain control over them, and the rest of your appearance as well.” Harry’s eyes jerked from the ceiling back to the blond.

“The rest of my appearance? What’s happened to the rest of me? I must look like a freak, I-” Draco cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

“Shh. Relax. It’s nothing bad. As a matter of fact, even in these ratty old scraps you look rather dashing. Trust me.” Harry’s hands followed everything Draco was mentioning, so he hesitated in between to give him some time to adjust. “Your ears are a little more pointy at the top, your nose is straight now. None of that broken and healed a little off nonsense. Your skin is more fair now, and very soft looking without any blemishes or discoloration. Although you do still blush, it’s more subtle now. Your eyelashes are darker and fuller, your lips are fuller and a nicer shade of pink for your new skin tone. Your hair grew so now it hangs over your eyes a little and it’s got small streaks of color in it.” 

He paused, letting Harry process that last bit. It wasn’t something you could feel, and must have shaken him a little. “Actually I quite like it. Your hair matches your wings, sort of. Black with little spots of emerald green. Speaking of your wings, they’re mostly black and have a bright metallic silver and gold dispersed. Not enough to overwhelm the black, but to accent it. And you’ve got a handful of green on each. Very spread out though, it’s quite nice.” 

Harry gulped. He wasn’t sure he liked all the changes Malfoy was talking about. Although he did like the sound of softer skin and a straight nose again, the rest he was a little concerned with. “Do I still look….like me?” He frowned when Draco laughed.

“Of course you still look like you. At least to me you do. You’re just a little more...ethreal than you used to be. But it’s a good look.” 

“Anything else I should be made aware of?” He sounded wary, like he wasn’t so sure he would like all these changes.

“Well, I can’t tell about your body now can I? You’re wearing rags at best, and you were starved for a few months. You probably won’t know about that until you start eating and rebuilding your strength again.” He took a deep breath. “Your eyes...your eyes changed a lot though.” Harry scoffed.

“How would you bloody well know if my eyes changed?” 

“Well, with all the fighting we did I managed to get a lot of looking in. Malfoy honor and all that. Gotta look your enemies in the eyes and all.” There was a heavy pause before he cleared his throat. “They look nicer now. They’re a little deeper green and have swirling ribbons of silver and gold in them. Actually swirling. It’s….I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

“Well, are you bloody well going to let me get up so I can see myself?” Seeing the look on Draco’s face he snapped, “I bloody well know what the healer said.” Draco just watched him, clearly not giving in that far. “Alright then! Help me sit up at least.” He struggled to get his hands under his wings so he could prop himself up without plucking some feathers out and wasn’t succeeding. Draco took pity on him, apologized so softly he was amazed Harry could hear it and gently lifted his back up.

When his hands caressed the wings, Harry gasped. He clearly didn’t realize how sensitive his new appendages would be. Draco helped him get situated so he wasn’t sitting on his wings, and sat back down. When he wouldn’t look up, Harry demanded to know what the issue was.

“Well...you’re part vampire too. So, you have fangs. I’m surprised you didn’t realize before now. You can still eat regular food-you won’t need blood until you find your mate which, again, a conversation for another time.” He hurried through the last part to try to stop Harry from having an all out fit. 

Before he even knew what had happened, Harry was up and at the other end of the room standing in front of a full body mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn’t believe what he saw in the mirror. He really had wings. Large, billowy, soft wings. He vaguely wondered if they worked or if they were just for decoration. Reaching next to him and grabbing onto the chair, he slumped over. He really had bloody wings. He looked so different, yet so similar to what he had before his birthday. He stumbled to the bed and sat down in the middle of it, staring off into his own little world where his reflection was everywhere around him. He was flabbergasted. 

Crossing his legs, he managed to snap out of it to look at Malfoy. Now that he was up, he wanted answers.

“How come you’re trying to help me?” He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Draco Malfoy didn’t do anything unless it suited Draco Malfoy. His eyes only narrowed more when the blond laughed. 

“Still don’t trust me, eh? What about now?” He stood up and allowed his veela form to show. “My mother’s side of the family has a few veela. I knew this is what I would look like since I was young enough to know what an inheritance was.” Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away. The blond hair turned into liquid silver his shoulders were broader, his skin got lighter and his eyes….they were pools of mercury staring back at him. The changes were so many, and so subtle that upon further thought you wouldn’t notice one or two. But combined, it made for a hell of a difference. “You’ll catch more flies with honey than spit, Harry.” He quickly shut his mouth, forgetting that he had fangs now. It resulted in him almost biting his tongue. He would have to remember about that. 

Narcissa walked in carrying a tray full of tea, crumpets and vials filled with potions. 

“I’ve brought snacks and tea! Now Harry, I insist you eat at least some of these. You’re a growing man and on top of that, you’ve had a lot happen to you this summer. And be sure you drink every single one of those potions-I’m not above forcing you to take them.” She sat down next to the bed and Draco politely excused himself. 

“Mrs. Malf-”

“Oh hush!” she interrupted him. “Don’t you dare. It’s Narcissa to you.” 

“Narcissa, then. What’s wrong with your son? The whole lot of you, actually. No offence.” He could feel a blush creep up his cheeks at his rudeness. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not offended. I’ve spent the entire summer telling my son and my husband that they’ve been awful to everyone around them for years. It took some heavy persuading to convince Draco, but he caved first. It took Lucius more time to truly see the error of his ways. They’re both very embarrassed and they both want to make it right. Particularly with you Harry. They’re ashamed that they have treated you with such hatred, that they could treat anyone with hatred. It almost tore Lucius and I apart. 

“I know you’re concerned about Draco spilling his guts about your inheritance, but I assure you that he will not. Veela are unique for more ways than one. There are only a few reasons we can show our true forms to the people around us. Anger is one, but the other is trust. He trusts you with his secret and he wishes you to trust him with yours. He’s always been a little infatuated with you, you know.” She sipped her tea, knowing that questions were to follow.

“Really?” Harry took a bite of a crumpet before drinking the potions that were laid out so carefully for him. He continued to nibble and sip as Narcissa talked. 

“Oh my, yes! You wouldn’t believe it if you saw it. He came home the first holiday in first year and went on and on about how the great Harry Potter didn’t think he was good enough to be his friend. He spent the rest of the year trying to impress you from afar, but it seemed like everything he tried pushed you farther and farther away.

“In second year, he was so disappointed that you hadn’t changed your mind over the summer that he wrote home the very first night to express how disappointed he was. In third year, he wasn’t even upset that Miss Granger had punched him in the nose. He was upset he couldn’t seem to ever get it right. That’s when he stopped pursuing your friendship, albeit in an odd way, and started observing you from afar. He’s always ribbed your friends, because he was jealous of them. He wanted that closeness to you, although he couldn’t figure out why.” She saw the question sparkling in Harry’s eyes then. “No, I won’t tell you why. I figured it out fairly quickly, but I won’t be divulging that information until he wants to tell you himself.” She rocked herself in the chair that had been next to Draco’s spot and continued.

“We all just want to be like we were. Friendly with one another. I knew we were on opposing side of the war, your mother and I. And we still owled each other when we could. She was so happy to have you in her life, you’ve no idea. Sometimes I really thought she was happier to have you than your father. Her and I were so excited to have our children only a few months apart, we had so many plans for after the war. Lucius was not a member of the inner circle back then, you see. He was doing the bare minimum to make sure his family didn’t get hurt. And when I read in the paper what had happened...needless to say I was heartbroken. I devoted every waking moment I had mourning my best friend for the first year of Draco’s life.” She looked down at her tea, took a deep breath to steady herself and continued.

“Ever since then, Lucius became bitter. He started climbing ranks and doing whatever he could to get as close to Voldemort. His plan was to murder him when he was weak, until he realized what the diary was. He approached Severus about it, knowing how Severus cared for Lily. It was then that he defected and Severus told him everything there was to know. Lucius took house elves with him to destroy the horcruxes, and he managed to get most of them. Do you know what they all were, Harry?”

Harry gulped, and nodded. She smiled sadly. “You and the snake were the last two that Lucius needed to take care of. Every year when you go up against Voldemort, Lucius goes off and kills another one. You were the perfect distraction. Ever wonder how just a child could beat Voldemort at his own game? Voldemort thought it was you that was bringing him down, little did he know it was his favorite follower doing it while you were keeping him occupied. Keeping him obsessed over something else so he wouldn’t notice.” Her smile was satisfied now, somehow sinister even. 

“So when you died on your birthday, at four in the morning, Lucius called a meeting with Voldemort. He brought that slimy bastard in here to show him you had died. But what Voldemort didn’t know, is that when a horcrux is a living being the rules change a little. Your magic is what changed you, Harry. And a person’s raw magic is enough to kill a horcrux on its own. So your magic, while it was assessing you for your inheritance, discovered the horcrux and killed you in order to kill the horcrux. You gave us quite the fright there with that one, you were gone almost three minutes. 

“Voldemort was quite pleased to see you dead, although he was disappointed that he didn’t get to kill you himself. While they were talking up here, my brave little Draco beheaded his awful snake with that Gryffindor sword Albus had so kindly forgotten the day before. While Voldemort was screaming at finally realizing what had happened, Lucius killed him.” She paused to take a gentle sip of her tea. “So you see Harry, we don’t want to be outcasts from society anymore. We were happy to do what needed to be done in order to avenge Lily’s death. I couldn’t sit back and watch you suffer in so many worse ways than Lily could have ever imagined. I can personally assure you, Draco in sincere in wanting to be friends and I am extremely sure that I would be honored to offer you a place to live when you aren’t attending school. I never got to treat you the way I wanted to. I was so excited when she announced her pregnancy to me, I wanted to dote on you and give you the world. She was so excited about it.”

She leaned forward and placed her hand on Harry’s.

“Would you let me try to take care of you the way I never got to?” Harry nodded, this throat having closed up with emotion at the genuine sorrow Narcissa had showed about his mother’s passing. Her soft voice broke him from his reverie. “Would you let Draco try to make amends for his wrongdoings in the past?” Harry took a deep breath and nodded after a moment. It was the least he could do for the Slytherin to stay here and try to keep him from going mental with unanswered questions.

Narcissa stood and gathered up the remains of the tea and crumpets, please at how few were left. 

“Bonnie?” Harry saw a house elf appear at her side. “Would you be a dear and take this to the kitchen? Harry, this is Bonnie. You can call her anytime if you need anything. She particularly likes cooking, so if you think of anything you want just let her know. And Bonnie? This one needs extra care. He hasn’t been fed properly in a few months. I’m sure you can convince him to plump up a bit.” She smiled down at Bonnie, as the elf curtsied. 

“Yes Missus, I should be liking to do all of that!” She practically bounced from excitement. “Sir, Bonnie should like to fetch something special for supper. What should please Sir most?” Harry gave her a half hearted smile.

“Would you make your favorite thing to cook? I don’t care what it is, I’m sure it will be delicious.” Bonnie stood there, shocked. And then, she practically vibrated with happiness.

“No one has ever asking Bonnie to cook what she likes to make best! What fun! Bonnie will be most pleased, Sir.” She curtsied again and popped away. Narcissa shook her head. 

“You’re making us look bad already. She truly does love to cook though. I hope you’re hungry.” She walked towards the door and turned back. “Would you like me to send Draco back in, or would you rather be alone for awhile?” Harry shrugged. He didn’t know what he wanted right now. 

Draco saw his mother leave and knocked on the door. He entered when he didn’t hear an answer and sat down in the window seat. “So, I heard Bonnie is making an all out feast of everything she likes to cook best. You asked for it.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard to believe that it had been a week already. Harry had taken Narcissa’s advice and took all the potions she provided him with. Bonnie had outdone herself, night after night with feasts aplenty. Harry eventually had to ask her to tone down the extravagance of his meals. He wasn’t hard to please, and always felt guilty that she would pile mountains of food on his plates when he couldn’t stomach most of it. 

Draco had become a close companion, keeping Harry company and keeping him in bed most of the time. They talked about their inheritances, their time at Hogwarts in years past and about the classes they were struggling with. Draco seemed to be doing excellent in all the classes Harry fell short in, and vice versa. 

Narcissa and Lucius had done everything possible to make sure Harry was comfortable. They had even moved Hedwig into his room with him. She seemed to adore the large perch they had placed by the desk and was especially fond of the window always being open and a small pile of treats for her to snack on throughout the day. 

By the end of the week, Harry was restless. He wanted to get up, to do something. Draco suggested chess, reading in the garden, studying, even offered to square off in a match of Catch the Snitch but nothing sounded like enough. 

“Let’s go to Diagon Alley. I’m sure you’ve noticed I need new clothing by now…” Draco’s eyes lingered over his body, assessing the poorly fitting clothes. 

“I’m glad you see reason. Although, it will be interesting you walking around with your wings and all. Especially since you’ve learned they’re very sensitive when others touch them.” He leaned back, thinking about his options. “Alright, we’ll go to Diagon Alley if you can learn to retract your wings. The first month or so is supposed to be very difficult for you to master summoning them and putting them away, but once they’re where you want them they should stay put.” 

Harry focused on making his wings disappear and Draco chuckled after a few minutes. 

“Try this. Close your eyes. Now, feel your wings?” He nodded. “Picture them folding neatly behind you. Good. Now imagine them merging with your spine, becoming part of your back.” The wings slowly disappeared and Draco smiled proudly. “Perfect!”

They had arrived at Diagon Alley in the mid afternoon. Perfect shopping time, the shops had all slowed down from their morning rushes. The fewer people shoving them around, the better off they would be. 

Harry paused in front of the stationary shop, thinking to himself. He hadn’t bought himself ink or quills since first year...he’s just been nicking the ones in the library or using the ones left forgotten in the common room. Shaking his head, he opened the door and walked in. He was going to treat himself to a new quill, ink and parchment if it was the last thing he did.

The bag he left with was a significant one. It held bottles of ink in silver, gold, invisible, black and dark green. He had bought himself plenty of rolls of parchment, all slightly different shades of beige and ivory. He had even splurged and bought himself a few basic quills for class and two really nice ones. One was from an eagle, regal and black. His plan was to use this one for acquaintances and business. The other was made from one of Draco’s feathers. It had fallen off one day and Harry had held onto it ever since. It had a nice weight to it, and the silver sheen was nicely accented by the sky blue vein running down the length of it. He wasn’t even sure that they would be able to make it into a quill, but the owner made sure to do it quickly for him. Somehow Harry knew Draco wouldn’t be upset, but he still wanted to keep a few of his secrets for the time being. 

After that, Draco insisted they visit Gringotts. He wanted to stock up before the school year and Harry agreed. It would be nice to have some spare galleons so he could splurge a little more on himself. Draco’s extravagant lifestyle was rubbing off on him a little. They were used to things Harry wasn’t. Having an owl expert hand pick a curated mix of seeds for her to eat wasn’t something Harry would have ever dreamed was a possibility but that’s just what they did for their owls. Draco saw Italian shoes as daily wear, Harry had never even touched a pair. He didn’t want to be so flamboyant with his money, but it did force him to realize he had sort of been living under a rock. 

They both had filled their money bags with as much gold as they would hold, and decided to start at Madam Malkin’s and working their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was excited to see what Madam Malkin and Draco would pick out for him, and he was even more excited to have new clothes. Draco was just happy Harry had agreed to let him pick out clothes that would look good.

The jingle of the little bell greeted them, and Madam Malkin herself walked out of the back room to greet them. She had hired help over the years, one such girl was currently fitting a young first year. 

“Why, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy it is good to see you two. I do hope your mother liked the gown I sent her for her social gathering over the springtime Mr. Malfoy.” She turned to Harry and gasped in pure shock. “Mr. Potter! Still wearing those robes from two years ago? I’m appalled! Spelling them to fit you better is only going to make them look worse! Tisk tisk, we must get you in new robes immediately.” She whisked Harry onto a pedestal and had just spelled the measuring tape to do its job when Draco leaned in and quietly spoke to her. “Of course. Follow me, Mr. Potter.” She led them into the back where multiple sewing machines were quietly sewing along the pinned marks.

“I am the only one allowed back here, and Mr. Malfoy says you have some...special fitting requirements, yes? No need to worry, I’m sworn to eternal secrecy as to who needs to be fitted for what.” Harry blushed, and looked at Draco. 

“She’ll need to see your wings, Harry. She’s fitted me robes for mine and I couldn’t have asked for a better fit. Just imagine them stretching out from your back and reappearing by your sides.” He did just that, and suddenly they were there. He smiled his thanks to the blond.

Madam Malkin went to work taking note of every little detail. She even had Harry flap his wings in slow motion so she could fit him even for when he tried flying out. In the end, they left an hour and a half later, empty handed with the promise that the colors and designs Draco had discussed with her would be owled directly to Harry once they were completed. They paid and traveled down the shop fronts. They got their school books from Flourish and Blott’s, as well as a few others for Harry to enjoy on his time off, and stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium for some food for Hedwig. She really enjoyed the last batch of food that was made for her, but she seemed to pick around the beetle eyes. 

They paused outside the Quidditch shop, glanced at each other and decided to go in. Neither one of them really wanted a new broom, but new gloves were always a must. Harry would go through five pairs of gloves just during the training alone, and inevitable would end up ruining another several pairs throughout the year just blowing off steam. The shopkeeper suggested that he invest in a nice pair of dragonhide gloves to prevent wear and tear. Draco happened to overhear their conversation and politely disengaged Harry from the conversation. They went to look at the other end of the shop while Draco explained the interruption.

“I know as well as the next person that the Potter fortune is vast, but please don’t waste your money on dragonhide gloves like I did. At best, they held out as long as two normal pairs would have. You and I fly different from everyone else. We fly hard. Sure everyone does during a match but we fly hard all the time. I’ve had the best luck with basilisk skin so far.” He held up a pair of glittering emerald fingerless gloves. “I’ll warn you, they’re pricey but very much worth it. I bought a pair last year and they only wore out over the summer.” 

They bought their gloves, some more broom maintenance supplies and headed back out into the sunlight. With their shopping complete, they were ready to go back to Malfoy Manor.

“Oi-Harry! Blimey mate, where’ve you been all summer?” Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione running towards him. Smiling, he hugged Hermione and nodded at Ron. His stomach twisted with dread for when they realized who he was with. 

“Malfoy.” The name wasn’t said with hostility, but Hermione’s voice didn’t leave any room for warmth either. Draco stepped forward, his hands held up in surrender. 

“Alright look. I know I’ve been a right prick since you’ve known me. But I can assure you with every ounce of my being, that I have changed. My family has personally taken Harry in, and I’ve come to be able to call him my friend in the last month he’s been around. I’m sure Harry would love to tell you why my family was the way we were at school.” Harry nodded.

“He’s right guys. They’re a lot nicer than we ever thought possible. Narcissa has personally taken me under her wing as some sort of long lost son. Lucius has even been kind enough to teach me a little about wizarding politics and government. And Draco has been tutoring me in potions and herbology while I’ve been returning the favor with defense and charms.” Ron looked between the two over and over again, his face turning bright red and then going pale altogether.

“You aren’t shagging each other, are you?!” Harry quickly put that assumption to rest and watched and the color slowly returned to Ron’s face. “Alright, I suppose I can live with you two being friends. Don’t expect me to be any more than civil, Malfoy.”

“Draco, please. It’s a pleasure to know that you two are willing to forgive me of my past. I’ll see you both on the train to Hogwarts, most likely.” The trio said their farewells, and parted. Harry and Draco entered the Leaky Cauldron and flooed to the Malfoy Manor.

With their shopping done, and Harry now slowly gaining easier control of putting his wings away and unveiling them again, Draco decided that maybe it was time to talk to Harry about mates.


	7. Chapter 7

“Harry?” Draco was softly knocking on his door. “Harry, can I come in?” He tuned into his veela hearing and heard a faint sob. So faint, he thought he didn’t hear it until it happened again. 

He pushed the door open and sneaked inside before shutting the door softly. Harry was on the floor in the far corner of the room, wings wrapped firmly around him. The door had helped muffle the sobs, but Draco could see now that the wings were absorbing most of the sound.

“Harry?” he called softly. His feet whispered across the floor in his haste to give the boy some sort of comfort. He felt, rather than saw, the wings stiffen at his approach. “Oh Harry.” He dropped to his knees beside him and gathered him in his arms softly, careful not to touch his wings too much. He knew just how sensitive they could be, especially when emotions run high, and he didn’t want to cause more harm. 

“I-I j-just don’t k-know wh-what’s w-wrong. I-I’m just s-so s-sad,” He tried to keep talking through the sobs, but the sorrow eventually won out, effectively cutting his speech off. 

“Would you let me in, Harry?” One of the wings opened just enough for the blond to fit through and quickly cut out the outside world again. Draco pulled Harry to him, holding him as sobs wrecked through his entire body. After a few minutes Harry’s sobs had quieted somewhat and Draco took advantage of that. 

“You’re lonely.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. Harry’s body had been so preoccupied with healing itself inside and out, trying to heal sixteen years worth of wounds, that the mate aspect of it all hadn’t been something they thought to discuss. Normally it was a slow progression, the loneliness. It was supposed to be a gradual change, something that took a year or more to develop into a bond with their mate. 

Harry seemed to be getting the brunt of the loneliness all at once, and none of the bond. A tear slipped down Draco’s cheek. It had only been a few months for him and the hollow loneliness was already intense. He couldn’t imagine getting a year’s worth all at once. 

Harry leaned into his embrace, clutching at his shirt for dear life. 

“Shh, it’ll be alright Harry. Everything’s going to be okay.” He explained his suspicions to him and Harry slowly quieted over time, letting small hiccups replace the sobs. “Father and I did some research on dark angels. The loneliness will be there until you’re completely changed. Slow changes, mostly internal, happen over the course of a year. It’s also believed to be the period in which a creature is meant to find their mate-to use the time to socialize as much as possible so it’s easier to pinpoint who you’re mat it later. Most, anyways. I believe that your magic finished with you much faster than everyone else’s would have, and that’s caused all the buildup for a mate to drop on you all at once. 

“I know it hurts, believe me I know. Your mate is out there Harry.” He gently ran his fingers through the boy’s hair while he held Harry against his left side. “Either your mate hasn’t met you yet, haven’t turned sixteen, or they’re like us and going through these changes as well. I can help you through this as best as I can until then.” Harry sniffled and pressed closer into Draco’s chest, relishing in the closeness. It was easing the pain, although not by much.

They didn’t know how long they sat there, tied up in each other’s embrace. Both were benefiting from the prolonged contact, experiencing the loneliness subside a little. It was like this that Lucius found them, holding each other under Harry’s vibrant wings. Lucius softly closed the door, letting them be. 

He spent an hour or so scouring his personal library, trying to find the book he had on mates and their bonds. When he finally found it, he cracked it open to the page he needed and started reading.

‘When one is powerful enough to go through the change faster than a year, the loneliness will be overpowering. All of it will hit all at once, usually rendering the creature useless at everything including; self preservation, self defense, eating, and even walking is impaired. It is imperative that the creature have someone they trust completely to help them. Physical comfort from this person will help alleviate some of the pain and will assist in getting them to take care of themselves on their own. 

In this case, it is recommended that physical contact length should be determined by the creature themselves. Only they are truly aware of how much pain they are in and if they can get through ten minutes or ten hours without the contact. 

Oftentimes, their mate either isn’t of age, or is another creature who hasn’t gone through the complete inheritance change yet. The latter is most common, as bonds with underage wizards, witches and creatures will still form. There is only one case in which a mate bond didn’t form due to being underage…’

Lucius skipped forward a few pages.

‘I the case that the mate is undergoing an inheritance change, often outsiders will be the only ones to notice their bond strengthening and forming. The majorly affected will be too wrapped up in loneliness and despair to notice anything but the overpowering feeling of loss. The one undergoing their change still will notice a dramatically smaller amount of loneliness than they would have normally. The closer to their mate they are, the less lonely they will act. They will start to hover around their mate subconsciously, finding excuses to spend more time together. 

In most cases, the one still completing their change will experience a harder time with using magic. If magic is refrained from being used, it will take one to two weeks for their bodies to complete their change. This will allow the mate bond to complete itself. Cautionary words for anyone surrounding the two: Once they find each other, the connection will be far more intense than normal. Depending on the power of the two, harmless sparks will fly off their skin as their magic hums in recognition. More extreme cases have yet to be recorded. As normal, both will reveal their true forms to anyone watching. Physical touch is most important at this stage. Skin to skin contact is highly recommended until their bond strengthens.

Normal mating rituals can, and should, be continued once they no longer need prolonged skin to skin contact. 

It should be noted that these conditions are very rare, and caution should be used when any similar situations arise.’ Lucius showed the passages to Narcissa, and she gasped.

“Luke, you really don’t think…”

“Come now Cissa, you’ve seen the two of them. You’ve seen how much happier Draco has become, how well he was handling the loneliness before we took Harry in. I think you should talk to him about it. The more informed he is, the more likely the two of them can heal faster. I do hate to see them in pain like that.” She nodded, more to herself than anything. 

“Draco?” Narcissa slowly creaked the door open and poked her head in. The two were still under Harry’s wings, but she could see they were much more relaxed now than they were before. Draco poked his head up through the feathers.

“Yes?” 

“Darling, would you be okay if I talked to you? The way we used to?” She was referencing the way they would communicate when Voldemort was near their family. Veela were natural mind readers, their abilities only strengthened by their mother-son bond. 

They mulled over the information that Lucius had found and Draco let a small smile, full of hope, grace his face. 

“Do you really think so?” 

“Only you can know for sure darling. But it’s worth paying attention to. Promise me you won’t use magic for a few days.” He promised and she left. Draco managed to lift Harry up so they could move to the bed. It was late, and they needed sleep. 

As Harry was laying in the warm embrace that eased his hurting, he thought about Draco revealing himself as a veela. He couldn’t remember much about it, only the brilliant silver glow that surrounded him and his eyes. He couldn’t remember what his wings looked like. 

“Draco? Can...would you show me your wings again?” His voice was small, much smaller than he remembered it being. 

“You sure? I’ll have to stand up.” Harry nodded and sat up to watch him transform.

The effect was more powerful than Harry remembered. Draco’s wings were snow white with metallic gold speckling them and a few sky blue ones here and there. The silver glow around him remained, although it wasn’t blinding this time. Upon closer inspection, his eyes weren’t just mercury. They had small pools of the bright sky blue floating around, almost dancing around in his irises. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat, the loneliness suddenly backing away much more than before. It was still there, a very apparent ache. But that was less than the heart ripping pain he had endured earlier. He got off the bed and rushed towards Draco.

Draco welcomed him with his arms and wings open. They both encased Harry in a blanket of warmth. He pulled Harry back to the bed and they went to sleep encased in each other’s arms and wings.

A few days had gone by, and already Draco knew he was almost done with his change. He left Harry, promising to return in a few hours, to visit his mother outside for tea in their gardens. Harry, who had been writing a letter to Hermione, nodded. He felt guilty enough as it was about taking up all of Draco’s time. 

Draco and his mother talked about school. She and Lucius had convinced the headmaster that Draco would need his own rooms due to his condition. Their original request was denied until Lucius threw it back in the headmaster’s face that the Malfoy family had managed to kill Voldemort once and for all and had saved the wizarding world a lot of heartache had they waited for him to go about things his way. Dumbledore was much more accommodating after that reminder. 

They talked about Draco’s friends and their families, but that conversation didn’t last very long. Narcissa was still trying to get into the good graces of many of her old friends from school and a lot of them were very cautious about letting her back in after the first war. 

Eventually she paused and turned to Draco. 

“Alright, I know you love me dearly, but I know you had to come down here for more than that since you left Harry in the house. What is it Dragon?” Hearing the childhood nickname again made him smile.

“You always knew me best. Look,” he stood and transformed into his veela self, letting his wings stretch out beside him.

Narcissa gasped, smiled and hugged him in all her happiness. A tear was silently sliding down her face as she looked him over. “Dragon, you look wonderful! And you’re glow is much healthier now than it was a few days ago. You’ve even grown a few inches! And your wings, they’ve grown out-they’re at least three meters wide now!” Draco smiled at her obvious praises. “Oh my Dragon, remember when you used to worry you’d be the submissive and your mate would be the dominate? I think you can put those worries to rest.” They sat back down and Draco told her how much better he felt even in the short time they had been having tea.

“Have you tried flying yet? I know you will love it. Who knows, perhaps that will trigger your bond to develop. Maybe it just needs to know you’re done changing.” Draco’s eyes lit up at the thought of flying. He spread his wings and thought about how wonderful it would be to be soaring through the air…

...and then he was! The air felt good against his wings, the freedom was incredible. He flew around the garden, waved at his mother who was silently crying with happiness for her son, and he landed with a soft gracefulness he didn’t think he was capable of. 

He was beaming at his mother, and suddenly felt a slight tug inside him. He turned to face the manor, still radiating joy. His father was in the window of his study, waving and smiling with pride. 

He looked up to the second floor and didn’t see Harry but he felt the tug again.

“Draco.” He turned back to Narcissa. “Close your eyes. Do you feel it?” He nodded. “Where is it leading?” He opened his eyes.

“Mother, I think we both know where it’s pulling me.” She waved him away and resumed her tea.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry gasped and lifted his head. He didn’t feel the horrible loneliness as strongly as before. It was still there, aching in the background, but Harry could finally think again. It wasn’t consuming him anymore. He laid back, opening himself up for the first time in days. The stretching would do him good.

His eyes were closed, focusing on stretching all his muscles out before he tried to stand up. It was then that he felt the smallest of tugs. His eyes flew open and the feeling dissipated immediately. He closed his eyes again and focused. This must be what they were talking about, the bond with my mate. They must be a year above me then, if they’re seventeen now. He made a mental note to have Hermione do some digging to see who had today as a birthday. 

The tug moved, instead of subtly beckoning him towards the window, it was now pulling towards the door to his bedroom. It was getting stronger too, alarmingly quickly. His eyes opened of his own accord and he sat up, his brow furrowed. He couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to do, but his heart practically sung when Draco flew through the doorway.

He had managed to stop himself by grabbing onto the door jam and he just gazed at Harry. He was in his veela form, his cheeks tinted pink and the air around him crackled with excitement and anticipation. 

“Do you feel it?” It didn’t take long to figure out what Draco was talking about. As soon as his eyes fell on him, his entire body started pulsing with magic. Tiny dots of if were flying off his body, growing in volume and strength the closer Draco edged towards him. 

At that moment, it wasn’t Draco Malfoy that Harry was looking at. It was his mate. His beautiful, radiant and very happy mate. Their arms wrapped around each other and they stood there, embracing each other in their wings. Harry felt the tugging stop, and in its place he felt his magic slowly traveling out of him and towards Draco. He didn’t need to panic though, as he could feel Draco’s pouring into him just as quickly. 

He felt warm all over, inside and out. He heard Draco practically chirping in happiness. They had both waited so long for something they didn’t even know they missed. 

They were like that for what seemed like forever. It was Harry that drew back to look at Draco first. It was like he was swimming in his eyes, and he never wanted to stop. Suddenly, Draco broke his reverie.

“Harry…” His voice trailed off as his finger tips grazed Harry’s face. “I...just...wow.” Harry inwardly chuckled at how hard the usually eloquent blond had to struggle for words. “Did you get shorter?” He shook his head. 

“I think you grew a few inches and I shrunk a few.” Their voices were just whispers on the gentle breeze, and they both took notice of Harry’s in particular. It hadn’t raised a pitch, but it was more musical. Softer, and harmonious now. “Draco…” Draco pulled him closer and Harry nuzzled into Draco’s neck. 

The most delicious scent was invading his senses the closer he got to Draco’s skin. He cupped the other side of his neck and inhaled deeply, keeping his voice softer than the breeze.

“My Dragon…” he practically whimpered when he realized what was happening. Draco was carding his fingers through his hair, slowly shifting his weight from side to side to produce a gentle rocking. 

“Yes?” His voice was just as soft now, barely a breath against his hair.

“I…” His cheeks flamed. His emotions were scrambling to snuff out his conscious thought, but they were failing. 

“Harry, completing the bond is crucial, you can’t drink from me until then.” Harry whimpered, but nodded against his shoulder. 

They spent their remaining days at Malfoy Manor laying in bed together. They tried to practice spending time without touching each other but each attempt was met with a dull ache that grew after a few minutes and would build into searing agony. They simply couldn’t handle it yet. 

Hogwarts was going to be extremely hard this year.

The four of them apparated to platform 9 ¾ and they said their goodbyes to Narcissa and Lucius. They were both wiping tears off their faces as the train pulled away from the platform.

The two of them had managed to find an empty compartment and after putting their trunks up Harry laid his head down on Draco’s lap. They had used very strong Notice-Me-Not charms so no one would see them. 

A few minutes into the ride, Professor McGonagall let herself into their compartment. 

“Alright, I know you you two are here, but I don’t know what bench to sit on.” The charm faded away and she smiled at the creatures. “Beautiful wings, boys. I’m afraid I’m here on business, though.

“Mr. Malfoy, as I’m sure you’re aware, your parents contacted me a few days ago once you found your mate. I’ve taken the necessary steps, and converted your private rooms into a suitable place for you both to stay.” She paused, thinking about how to go about this next part. “Normally, I would say that you two need to behave yourselves but since there are necessary steps to your bonding...well at any rate, no other students are allowed to visit you after hours. You two will have free reign of the school, except the house dormitories after hours, in order to further your relationship. 

“I’ve also arranged a speech at the welcoming feast about you two. I ask that you two replace your charm when I leave this compartment and separate yourselves from the rest of the student body to come and find me before heading up to the castle.” The boys nodded, interested to see what else she had to say.

“You’ll both be taking the same classes, and you’ll both be paired up together and sitting next to each other. I trust you can keep the affection to a minimum during class time. I can’t have you two being a distraction any more than you already will be.” 

“Thank you Professor, for being so accommodating.”

She smiled warmly. “Think nothing of it, Mr. Potter. I trust you will stay out of trouble this year. Goodness knows, I’m tired of seeing you in detention. I would like to ask, though, would either one of you be willing to teach a lesson in the care of magical creatures classes about yourselves? I imagine everyone will be incredibly curious. It would have to be on the weekend of course, so as to not interfere with normal lessons.” The both nodded, excited about the idea of getting to teach their classmates about themselves.

She left them to their own devices for the rest of the train ride.


	9. Chapter 9

“Welcome first years! And to our older students, welcome back!” Dumbledore’s voice rang out across the hall. Harry and Draco were in a room off to the side, presumably the professor’s lounge. They were nervous, their wings out and their ethereal beauty shining brightly. They were supposed to walk out on McGonagall’s cue. Dumbledore’s speech finally drifted off after he introduced McGonagall for the sorting.

“Students of Hogwarts! It’s my pleasure to welcome you all back. Before we sort the first years into their houses, I would like to take a moment of your time. 

“As you all know by now; Voldemort is dead!” The roaring cheers were deafening, even with a door between them and the hall. “Yes, yes. A time to celebrate indeed. I will expect the prejudices to disappear this year, as there is no longer any excuses for any of you. It is the time to put our differences aside, and to lead the Wizarding World into a new era! One of kindness, acceptance and tolerance. And leading us into that era are none other than our very own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!” The hall burst into cheering again and the two took that as their cue. They joined the professor in front of the students, smiling at the support she was sending them. The cheering died down much faster, the student body shocked into silence.

“Once bitter rivals put their differences aside to see the beauty the other had to behold. Harry Potter, the Chosen One is now a dark angel. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince is now a veela. They put aside personal differences and disregarded their different races in order to pursue a life of happiness and love instead of rivalry and bitterness. I am thrilled they took the first step towards a happier future, and I wish you all to do the same.” She nodded and they went to sit at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors were more open to Draco’s apology letters than the Slytherins were.

The sorting was fast this year, and when the feast appeared Harry and Draco were bombarded with questions. Hermione saw the two flinch from over stimulation and whistled to get everyone at their table to calm down.

“One at a time, really are we animals?” Ron affirmed that statement while shoving a turkey leg into his mouth.

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the dinner feeding each other and answering the questions of their classmates. Even students from other houses were walking over to them to ask questions. 

Eventually so many people had asked if they could really fly Draco started whispering to Harry so quietly only his ears had a chance of hearing.

“When they start to gather the students to go to the common rooms, grab onto me. We’ll show them just how well we can fly.” Harry giggled and they stood up when Dumbledore dismissed the hall.

The entire student body had its eyes on them, waiting with baited breath. Draco grabbed Harry around the waist and Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and Draco took off with one large flap of his wings. They soared, spinning as they ascended towards the imitated night sky. Harry laughed with the exhilaration of it and Draco smiled down at him, clutching his hands around Harry’s back tighter and swooping out the large double doors. 

The crowd behind them cheered.

Draco held onto Harry as they soared through the halls to their rooms and landed. He readjusted Harry in his arms, cradling him and walked through the entrance to their rooms. 

The common room was less of a common room and more of a large living room. Emerald green with gold accents made the space feel cozy; there was a huge fireplace off to the left, with oversized chairs and a smaller couch. Behind that was a kitchen and an island with bar stools on the other side. To their right was a study nook with a large table and chairs, complete with a tall bookshelf against the wall. Just beyond that was a doorway that presumably led to their rooms. 

Draco set him down, and Harry dragged him through the doorway to see what was in that direction.

On the right was their bathroom. Large blocks of white marble lined all the walls, continuing into the walk in shower. The shower alone was the size of the bathroom Harry had used at the Dursley’s. 

The counter top ran the length of the wall. It had two sinks, a bonus for brushing your teeth. There was even two doors that let to separate toilets in case they both had to go, or had multiple friends over. There was even a huge tub built into the floor just next to the shower. 

They went to see what their bedroom looked like, and even Draco was impressed. The incredibly tall ceiling that mimicked the weather outside. Their bed was in the middle of the room, demanding attention. A four poster, but it was made out of wrought iron. Small vines of ivy and orange blossoms wound around each other for the framework. The white curtains were made from high quality organza. They had swirling patterns of gold with the occasional sky blue swirl mixed in. The sheets were black silk with the same pattern in silver with emerald green accents. 

The floor was covered in ivory carpet, matching the ivory walls. Behind the bed was an impressive set of french doors that led out to a balcony. The curtains were the same as what was on the bed. Harry had yet to close his mouth, he had never seen someone put so much thought into something for him. 

Draco gently placed Harry on the floor and dragged him along to the room at the end of the hall.

It was a large circular room, encased entirely in glass. The floor was magically maintained grass, with tons of roses, orange blossoms, jasmine, honeysuckle and dozens of other types of flowers. In the center stood a small fountain and white marble benches were placed throughout. 

The two were enthralled by how magical Professor McGonagall had made their accommodations. Finally tearing his gaze away from the magnificent view, Harry looked up at Draco. The two smiled at each other and made their way into the living room where they settled into the couch.

“Draco? You seem to know more about all this inheritance stuff than I do...and I know we have to complete our bond but...how do we go about such a thing?” Draco summoned a book from the bookshelf, one that he recognized from his personal stock at home. Opening it to the bookmarked page, he cleared his throat.

‘The dark angel typically has five bonding stages after they locate their mate: Teasing, Courting, Testing, Reuniting, and Bonding. Most other species only have four steps, combining Reuniting and Bonding into one.   
Teasing:  
Dark angels are most often the dominant in the mating relationship, and are usually the ones initiating all the steps. If the dark angel is not the dominant, then their partner is usually informed via a friend or ally of the two and nudged into the right direction. Teasing comprises of multiple things, such as blowing a kiss, winking, giggling, flirting, fluttering wings and pheromones in the direction of their submissive, et cetera. This stage usually lasts only a few days, although it has been known to last months in more extreme cases.

Courting:  
The submissive is the one to initiate the courting phase. The dominant must continue the teasing stage until the submissive verbally expresses their interest in continuing the relationship. Gift giving is crucial for this stage. It is the dominant’s responsibility to not only woo the submissive, but to shower them in gifts. Submissive instincts thrive on it, as it is a show of how much the dominant wants to protect them, to take care of them, and to show that they truly want the submissive for who they are. Meaningless gifts simply won’t do.

Testing:  
This is the most dreaded part of the five stages. In order to show devotion, patience and coping skills the two must separate and not see each other for a total of 72 hours. In this time, the two will learn to communicate through their bond and will learn how to cope with the negative side effects of being separated. Oftentimes the pain is not lasting, nor is it as severe by this stage as the initial stage. If the pain is simply too much, the pair must reunite and continue the courting stage. They must complete the testing stage to move forward.

Reuniting:  
The pair will be reunited after the aforementioned 72 hours. The first night is usually spent laying side by side in order to soothe their bond. Dark angels, whether submissives or dominants, must talk to their partner about their future together. Since they have the power to transform their mates into dark angels, this needs to be brought up, as do living situations, plans for procreation and the first declarations of love are normally made. Dark angels are highly recommended to talk about procreation, regardless of gender and position as they are highly fertile creatures. There are no known birth prevention methods for them, and by extension, their mates. 

Bonding:  
Bonding is when the angel gets to drink from their mate for the first time. In extreme or rare conditions in which the angel was forced to drink prematurely, the bonding will happen during the first time they participate in intercourse. Drinking of their mates is instinctual, and cannot be stopped without dire consequences. It is then that the bonding will truly begin. Up until now, the angel didn’t have to drink any blood to be sated, although many drink blood from animals to supplement their bodies. Once the bonding is complete, the angel must drink from their mate daily. Over time they will be able to space out feedings.’

He put the book down on the table and watched as Harry wrinkled his nose in thought. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“Well...I never really thought about it but, which one of us is the dominant one?” Draco laughed. 

“When two males are involved in a situation like ours, one of us will be larger than the other. And since I’m taller and my wingspan is larger, I believe that would be me. Besides, you’ve given so much of yourself to others I want to be the one to shower you with gifts and trinkets. I want to take care of you, my angel.” Harry blushed at that admission. No one had ever cared for him before and he was excited to finally be able to let someone else worry about all that for once.


	10. Chapter 10

Classes were to start on Monday, and they had arrived at the castle on Thursday. The two spent most of their time together, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. The rest of the school was giddy with excitement at having the two of them there, and they had plenty of people vying to get their questions answered when they showed up to meals. 

On Sunday, Draco sent Harry to lunch without him. He used the excuse of needing a shower, but really he wanted to start teasing him. 

When he arrived at lunch, he saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table and waved while he turned to talk to some of his friends in Slytherin. He didn’t want to take too long, but it would be worth it to see Harry blush in impatience.

Sure enough, Harry was shifting impatiently after a few minutes. Draco was leaned over the table, picking up random things to munch on as he listened to Blaise and Pansy gush about their summer. He straightened up, just enough to look at Harry and bit into the piece of fruit he had in his hand. When he saw Harry blush, he winked at him and politely dismissed himself from the Slytherins. 

Sitting next to Harry, he joined the conversations around him. Sensing Harry’s annoyance at being left alone, Draco ruffled his feathers.

In his peripheral, he saw Harry practically melt into a puddle on the floor. They hadn’t put their wings away since arriving at Hogwarts, preferring to leave them out. It was more of a display for the other than for the other students or themselves. 

The next meal, Hedwig landed right in front of Harry while Draco was at the other end of the table discussing some of the changes with Hermione and Neville. Draco turned to watch as Harry opened the letter he had written just this morning. 

‘Harry-

You look wonderful sleeping in bed next to me. Your wings hardly wanted to let me slip away to write this. But that’s alright, I caressed them until they let me leave for a moment. Maybe when you wake up those caresses will have caused more than your wings to stiffen and relax with delight

Yours Forever,

Draco’

He saw the blush that crept forward and the shiver that ran down his spine. Harry glanced up towards Draco. Was that really why I woke up with sticky pants today? He folded the letter, tucked it away in his pocket and ate his lunch with excitement brewing in his stomach. If this is what Draco teasing him in public was like, he couldn’t wait to get back up to their rooms. 

When they headed back up, Draco took extra care to make sure he flooded Harry’s senses with his scent. He fluttered his wings if they were anywhere near each other and stretched them out when they weren’t as if he knew Harry was looking. He even went so far as to bite his lip when he caught Harry staring. 

They retired to their rooms early that night, leaving the group of Gryffindors out on the grounds. They had been surrounding a bonfire, but once Draco saw Harry scoot closer to the fire he had announced that they were taking their leave early. He didn’t want Harry to get cold outside. 

“Draco? You’re driving me bloody mad with all the teasing. Are you going to be like this all the time?” Draco roared with laughter.

“Oh Harry, just for a few days. If you’ll remember the text I read you the teasing only lasts a few days. Until you can’t stand it anymore, remember? No cheating though. You can’t get out of the teasing.” He turned around and grabbed Harry by the waist, holding him closer than usual. He was so close, Harry could smell his very being. “I am going to tease you into oblivion, my angel.” It was just a whisper, but it sent shivers down Harry’s wings. Draco had leaned in even closer, cupping his face to prevent him from moving and holding him to his body with his wings. Their lips were a breath away, Harry’s breathing was uneven. Draco just let his scent wash over Harry-he wanted them to smell identical when he wasn’t around. He pulled away after Harry’s eyes had fluttered shut, shocking him out of his trance-like state. 

He winked, and entered their rooms.

The next few days were infuriating to Harry. All the teasing was driving him mad. It happened all the time now; during classes, at meals, in the morning, at night, both with people and when they were along. He didn’t know if he could take anymore without bursting.

At the end of dinner on Wednesday, Draco blew him a kiss and winked. Harry, on the verge of going insane, jerked up from the table. “All right, that’s enough!” He stormed out of the hall, Draco hot on his heels.

Harry pulled Draco into a tiny alcove in a deserted hallway.

“Draco I can’t stand it anymore. You teasing me was fun the first day but I want more. Can we please, please take things just a step further?” Draco beamed, he was delighted that Harry wanted to move things along to the courting stage. He had been spending a lot of time with Hermione, trying to get a good idea of what to shower Harry with when he was ready to progress their relationship further. 

“Yes my angel, I would be honored and delighted to court you.” He kissed the top of Harry’s hand gently. “Be prepared, angel. I have many things I wish to do for you.” Harry blushed and they continued inside their room.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Harry awoke by himself. He stretched languidly but took pause when his hands started gliding over what felt like small patches of silky velvet. He sat up to look around him. 

Hundreds of rose petals in all different shades surrounded him on the bed. On Draco’s side of the bed was a small black box and a letter folded neatly in half. He reached for the letter.

‘Dearest Harry,

I have gone to have morning tea with Severus. You will be able to find me in the Great Hall once you’re up. Take your time, we do have forever after all. 

Yours Forever

Draco’ 

He finished reading, a smile having crept up his lips. He really did like spending time together but Draco was right. They did have forever, after all. 

He lifted the lid off the box and gasped at what he saw inside. 

It was an emerald green pendant, cut so precisely that you could almost see green tinted rainbows inside it. It was oval and the size of his thumbnail. Yellow gold filigree wrapped around the stone, making intricate little patterns that outlined it perfectly. It was attached to a yellow gold chain. Underneath the white silk wrappings was another note.

‘I had this specially charmed. The chain won’t get tangled or grab at your hair and the pendant is meant to give off a subtle glow if I’m thinking about you. And before you ask, I had commissioned the piece a few days ago. It will also warm slightly if someone is lying to you. It won’t burn, but the warmer it is, the more severe the lie. I think it’s time you knew when people were hiding the truth from you. 

You mean the world to me, my angel.’

Harry put the necklace on. As soon as the clasp latched, the gem started glowing faintly. A smile graced his lips-it was nice to know that Draco was thinking of him even if he wasn’t there. 

During dinner Hedwig glided down towards Harry. She was carrying a rather large package. He gave her a large chunk of his meatloaf and opened the package. 

Lining the bottom was an assortment of sweets and chocolates. Lying atop the mass of sugar was a single white rose with light blue tinging the tips of the petals. He smiled at the thoughtfulness. He knew that Draco filled the bottom with sweets for Harry to share with his friends, for he loved sharing things with them. Since Ron was addicted to sweets and Hermione always appreciated chocolate, he couldn’t fathom any other reason the blond would have had for sending such things. 

Every single day since then, Harry would receive a flower from Draco. Sometimes they came by owl, sometimes Draco would place one next to him before he woke up and sometimes Draco would procure one from behind his back. Besides the flowers, necklace and sugary confections, Draco had also given him a new bottle of metallic gold ink, a new package of specialty treats for Hedwig and whatever was in this package for him.

It was waiting for him on their bed when they got out of classes. Draco had sent him on to drop his stuff while he stayed behind to chat with the potions master. He gently opened it, revealing a box inside with Madam Malkin's logo on the top in white calligraphy. He quickly read the note that was on top of the silk packaging.

‘As it’s Friday and there are no classes tomorrow, I’m taking you out tonight.’ Inside was new dress robes. They were a dark emerald green and were lined with gold thread that seemed to sparkle and shimmer as the light reflected off it. 

Draco escorted Harry to Restaurant Le Meurice Alain Ducasse, an extraordinarily hard restaurant to get reservations for. The decor stunned Harry, the white walls and detailed gold and silver accents took his breath away. When Draco had given his name, the staff bowed and led them to a separate dining hall. This one was just as extravagant, but magically enlarged and warded for wizards only. 

They were seated and Draco gently let his wings out. 

“What if someone sees? Do you really want that kind of attention?” Panic laced Harry’s voice. He just wanted a nice dinner, not having to worry about people starting.

“Do you see anyone looking?” He leaned forward. “In order for wizards to get a reservation here, they have to fill out an application and undergo an interview. That’s to sort out anyone who wouldn’t know how to handle people as famous, or unique, as the two of us. It’s perfectly safe to take your wings out Harry. I promise you that.” 

Harry slowly let his wings out, still unsure of the reactions he’d get. Upon receiving not so much as a glance, he relaxed and smiled at Draco. When the waiter brought them their menus, Harry’s heart sank a little. 

“What’s the matter, angel?” 

Harry’s cheeks flushed with a tint of color. “I don’t know French,” his voice was soft but the embarrassment shone through. “Don’t worry, angel. I learned it just so I could come here with my parents. Seemed such a waste for them to go through all the trouble of getting me on their list of approved reservations for me to now know how to communicate to them. It would be quite rude of me to make them speak in English, even though the entire staff must be bilingual. I can order for you, if you’d be okay with it.” Harry slowly nodded. It was better than looking like an idiot.

The waiter returned with the wine Draco had requested and a young woman. She was dressed in a light lavender colored dress that reached the floor, a color that complimented her light brown hair well. She conversed for a moment with Draco, gave the two of them a polite curtsy and moved on to greet other tables. 

“Who was that?” Draco smiled, clearly getting amusement out of the faint trace of jealousy that laced Harry’s voice.

“That’s Lavande. She owns this place. She just wanted to offer her personal congratulations at finding you. If there’s one thing about Lavende, it’s that she loves seeing her favorites come here with a partner.” They looked through the menus, Draco describing everything to Harry, and the waiter suddenly appeared for their orders once they had decided. 

“Draco? You had mentioned something about a bond between us getting stronger when you have to leave me...what bond?” The veela tilted his head, thinking. 

“Well, there’s this...connection between us. It allows us to send our emotions to the other over distance, as well as the direction the other is in. Once it’s more solidly formed, most can tell about how far the other one is as well. Some pairs were so strong, it’s said that they could send images to one another as well as a few words.”

“Oh, is that the pulling sensation I get every now and again when you’re across the hall?” Draco nodded, happy that he had caught on so quickly. “So how can we strengthen it? Before you leave, I mean.”

“Well, it’s not very hard. It just takes a lot of practice. You just have to find that pulling sensation and send whatever you want me to receive towards it. I know that’s not a very good explanation, but it’s the best one I’ve got.”

“No, I think I get it.” Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated on sending a wave of desire towards his better half. He opened his eyes when he heard a tiny gasp. “Like that?” Draco nodded, his cheeks warming. He hadn’t been expecting Harry to grasp the concept so quickly, or to be able to send such a strong emotion to him and he especially didn’t expect his angel to send something so naughty his way. 

“Alright Harry, calm down there. In time, I shall stake my permanent claim to you but until then, you must be patient. Isn’t that supposed to be a virtue of yours?”

“The vampire negates that, I think.” 

They spent the rest of the night discussing when they thought they could move onto the next stage and practicing strengthening their bond over dinner. By the end of it, they both were watching each other with passion etched in their eyes and pheromones flying. It had been so strong that the couple sitting a few seats away from them were now sharing a heated kiss.

Draco continued to send Harry small gifts until early December. They went out every Friday night for a romantic dinner and on Saturday they would go out for lunch. Sunday they would catch up on homework and have a nice candlelight dinner in their room. Harry insisted on cooking on Sunday, wanting to show off his culinary skills to his veela. He wanted to show him how good of a submissive he could be, and without Draco having to tell him what to do, or how to do something. 

“Harry, I was just wondering,” Harry smirked. He knew there was only two things Draco ‘just wondered’ about anymore and both of them had to do with Harry. “Our bond has gotten much stronger, wouldn’t you agree?” Before Harry could answer and before Draco lost his nerve, he continued. “I just thought that since the holidays start in a week, and since you’re spending the holidays at Malfoy Manor, I figured now would be the best time for use to continue on to the next part of our relationship.” He looked down, hating the way they had to separate. They both understood why it was necessary, but neither one of them liked it. 

“I-I just thought it would be easier for our school work if we spent the holiday together instead of cutting out time from our classes or becoming a distraction to everyone else. I understand if you don’t want t-” his speech was cut off when Harry kissed them. It was gentle, slow and understanding. 

“I don’t like that we have to, but I like the idea of having the entire holiday break to spend entirely attached to your hip.” He winked, causing the pale skin to flush. “Besides, the sooner we get it over with, the sooner we won’t have to worry about it.” 

“I’ve already talked to the Headmaster about it. He gave us permission to skip classes this week. All any of the teachers do the week before holiday is review what the class had learned so far. I’d be going to stay with my parents and you’d be staying here.”

“For how long?” They both winced. Neither one liked the idea of spending so much time away from the other.

“Father had looked into it a little further for me. He said most dark angels have to spend up to two weeks apart. He did say that when a dark angel has a mate that is another creature then it depended on the creature they were mated to, if they were submissive or dominant and how much power they possess. With all the bits of information Father gathered, he thinks we’ll be on the shorter side, needing only a few days.” 

“When will you leave?” Draco grabbed him around the waist and held him in his wings. 

“Whenever you’re ready, my angel.” They held each other, neither one of them wanting to let go. It would hurt them both for them to be apart, but Harry knew that they would push out the other side of it stronger than every. 

“I’m ready. I don’t want to be, but I have to be if we’re ever going to get past this.” Draco packed while Harry stopped him every so often to plant gentle kisses on his face. When he had a few outfits stashed away in an overnight bag, he turned around and held the man against his chest.

The kiss they shared was searing, burning with silent pleas and desire. It eventually softened and spoke only of love and tenderness. Harry’s cheeks were flushed and Draco’s eyes burned with passion and regret. He truly didn’t want to leave, but he understood it was necessary to their relationship. 

Harry waved at him sadly, watching him step into their floo and disappear in a flash of green flames.


	12. Chapter 12

About an hour later, Harry started feeling a dull aching through their bond. He remembered wondering if that was the separation that was causing the ache, or Draco. Pushing the feeling aside, he tried to focus on his potions essay that was due. It was the last piece of homework that he had left, as soon as he was done with it he could relax. 

Exhausted, he put his quill down. It had taken a few hours to finish the essay on horklump juice, he had always mixed up the properties it had with a horned slug. 

He went to sit in the garden in the hopes that it would soothe the pain he felt. He missed Draco dearly. The roses seemed to do the trick-their soft perfume caressing some of the pain away. It reminded him of the times they had sat out here watching the stars. 

Grasping the pendant around his neck, he tried feel their bond. Draco might not be able to feel him from this far away, but he was going to spend as much time as possible trying to send him warmth and comfort through it. 

He gradually fell asleep on the grass while watching the stars. His dreams were filled with Draco; their dates, the way he smiled, the way their lips felt pressed together, the softness of his feathers…

He sat straight up, sweat having drenched his brow. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the previous day and why he had fallen asleep in their garden and that’s when the pain struck.

A deep pain seared itself through Harry like a knife. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. It tore through his heart, blinding him. He cried out, curling up into himself on the grass with tears flooding his face. He never cried out, his voice was paralyzed with the pain and loneliness he felt. 

Some time later, he had stopped crying. The pain remained, but it was becoming easier to think through with the sharp smell of grass assaulting his senses. As his mind gradually cleared, he reached out to his bond. It was still there, but it was fainter than it was when he fell asleep. 

Gulping, he focused all his energy on it. He needed to feel something from it, anything at all. Suddenly, he felt it. A comforting feeling tinged with loneliness. At the same time, his necklace glowed.

Grasping the pendant, he focused on sending all his loneliness through the bond. He could feel the sadness come back but with a hint of determination. It was if Draco was telling him that they were going to make it, even through all the pain. 

They communicated like that until the sun was well over the horizon. Their feelings were getting stronger, despite the distance. That was a good sign, once they had noticed their emotions were suddenly flooded with hope. Maybe it wouldn’t be too terribly difficult after all.

Harry made the trek down to dinner, hoping his friends would make him feel better. Hermione had saved him a seat and invited him to sit next to her. The plate was already heaping with some of his favorites and his goblet was practically spilling over with pumpkin juice. 

The entire time he spent with them, he was thinking about Draco. At least they both had people they cared about there to take care of them when things got too bad. He had his friends and Draco had his parents there to help. 

He took a particularly large gulp of pumpkin juice and suddenly saw the dining room at Malfoy Manor. Specifically, he saw Narcissa smiling at him. Juice flew over the table and Harry choked, causing the picture to vanish. That couldn’t have been his imagination, he was sure of it. 

“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione, always the worrier, pat Harry on his back before waving her wand to vanish the mess.

“Blimey, look at my shirt…” Ron had been directly across from Harry, and had taken most of the blow. Harry took one look at Ron’s face and started laughing uncontrollably. The rest of the table quickly joined, the redhead included. He tried so hard to send the image of Ron’s face and soaked shirt to Draco and was met with even more amusement, causing him to start laughing harder. 

Tears of mirth were running down his face with earnest before he regained composure. 

Later that night, Harry and Draco focused on sending each other still pictures. They were hyper aware that most other bonds weren’t strong enough to do that, and they relished in the thought of seeing things the other one was. It reduced the amount of pain they were in considerably.

It was building, the pain. But they managed to keep it at bay by burying themselves into their bond. When Harry finally fell asleep, he dreamt of Draco holding him.

The next day saw him with pain much worse than the day prior. It was difficult, but he managed to find their bond. It had taken more time than ever before, but he had also never felt prolonged pain like this before. 

He spent a very long time trying to send words instead of pictures. It wasn’t until almost two hours later that he had gotten back a shocked feeling from Draco. The message was clear-Draco had heard Harry. It was difficult with the pain, but they had managed to work their way up to sending a sentence at a time. 

That night, Harry had dreamt that Draco was there with him. He was laying on the bed, silk ties holding him down against the sheets. Draco was just off to the side of the bed, lightly striking him with a cane and telling him how naughty he had been for teasing him during dinner through their bond. The blond raked his nails over Harry’s chest, digging in quite painfully but the words turned it into pleasure. 

He woke up with a start, his member throbbing hard under the sheets. Draco’s voice was suddenly in his mind, husky and filled with desire. Jesus Harry, don’t make a promise you can’t keep. He sent back his confusion, settling into the pillows more. You bloody well know what you did. Would you really let me tie you up… The rest was just a tidal wave of lust.

I dreamt that Draco, I didn’t do it on purpose. Shock, curiosity and desire was the only answer he got. 

A little while later, long enough for Harry to start dozing, Draco had started talking to him again. Father says that’s extremely rare that we would share a dream. But it’s a great sign. The message was followed with the image of Harry on the bed from their dream, crying out for Draco with need. It wasn’t long, but it was enough to make Harry squirm and clutch the sheets around him. Do you feel any pain still?

Harry met the question with annoyance and pure lust. The pain was still there, stronger than ever, but the desire was overpowering it. He heard Draco chuckling and felt another wave of lust crash over his senses as Draco sent him an image of him, on his knees between the blond’s legs. He was begging, whimpering with need both in his mind and in the image. 

Please Draco, it isn’t fair that you’re away from me and I have to go without pleasure! The imagery stopped and the lust lessened.

I won’t touch myself either, if that makes you feel better. Harry didn’t need telling twice, throwing all his need at the veela. He whimpered and begged through their bond and sent images of himself splayed before him, quivering with desire. The submissive in him had him panting with desire to be taken. To be thoroughly fucked, marked forever as Draco’s. 

Draco surprised him, coming back just as hard with an image of Harry riding him and biting through the flesh in his neck to drink to his heart’s content. Suddenly, white hot passion ripped through them both and Harry arched off his bed as he came harder than he ever had. 

Soft contentment was all either one of them could feel. I didn’t even touch myself...will I even survive the real thing? He had meant that to stay in his head, but had forgotten to block off their bond in his bliss. 

I didn’t touch myself either angel, and yet my pants are just as sticky as yours. I do believe we will survive my angel. Harry’s cheeks flushed and he cleaned himself up before responding. He had collected his emotions by then, resisting the urge to make Draco melt like butter. 

He sent an image of him running into Draco’s arms at the manor with curiosity. He wanted to see his veela again. The pain was growing the longer he was awake and soon he was retreating into their bond again. 

Father says he thinks it’s time. The bond has strengthened and only gotten easier to communicate through with distance. I miss you, angel. Just pack essentials-I need you here with me. My beautiful angel… His voice drifted off and Harry rushed to grab some spare clothing. He dumped the contents of his school bag and stuffed his clothing in it. He was in such a rush that he didn’t even bother putting his wings away.

He ran into Ron and Hermione and gave them both hugs. He was so rushed that he hardly got out where he was going and wishes for them to have a good holiday. 

“I’ll let Hedwig know to meet you there Harry!” Ron called after him. It was obvious he was in too much of a rush to even worry about it.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry dashed to Dumbledore’s office, his feet hardly touching the floor. He skidded to a halt as the Headmaster walked past the gargoyle. 

“Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Headmaster, I need to get to Malfoy Manor. It’s urgent.” He wasn’t even out of breath from the running he had done-he was that excited to see Draco again.

Dumbledore’s eyes sparked. “Of course Harry, come in.” They rode the stairs up to his office and he held out a small container of floo powder. “I’m sure they added you to their wards by now. You should be able to get through without a problem. I’ll have your things sent to you.” Harry didn’t even see him wink. He had grabbed a handful of powder and was gone with a whoosh of green flames before Dumbledore had finished talking. 

As soon as the floo spit him out into the Malfoy’s living room he heard his name.

“Harry!” Draco was running to him from across the room. He hadn’t expected Harry to get there so soon. Harry ran to him, stumbling slightly on the way and was enveloped in Draco’s arms before he hit the floor. 

Their worlds suddenly felt right. More complete-like they had been living without a huge part of them for far too long. Draco spun Harry around, holding him to his chest with everything he had. Harry drank his lighter counterpart in, reeling from the heady scent that surrounded him. His bond sang with contentment. 

“Draco, I missed you so much. I can’t imagine ever being without you again. It doesn’t feel right to be without you. I-I love you.” His words were so quiet, even he had a hard time hearing himself. So it was a shock to him when Draco pulled away enough to look at him, happiness radiating from him before placing their lips together. 

It was passionate at first, and slowed into something kinder-sweeter. Draco was holding Harry’s head to his, still holding him up in the air while Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist even tighter to prevent himself from falling. 

It felt like forever, but a few moments later Draco pulled away. He carried Harry up to his bedroom and they curled up together on his bed. 

The first day they didn’t leave the bed. They remained curled up, facing each other, just staring at the other one; memorizing each other. Eventually small endearments started whispering their way through their lips to each other. Soon after, their whispered endearments turned into whispers of what the other wanted for the future.

“Harry,” The blond trailed off, not entirely too sure how to continue his thought. With gentle prodding from their bond, he did finally manage to get out what he wanted to ask. “Are you okay with everything that has to happen when we bond?” Harry was taken aback by the inquiry. They had talked about how excited and nervous they were to bond with each other, so the hesitation Draco had was a surprise to him.

“What’s this about?” Draco squirmed under the concerned gaze. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

“Well...being as I’m the dominant one in the relationship I’d have to be...well…” his cheeks flushed a bright pink. “You know...I’d have to be the one in you but with you needing to drink from me...I just want to make sure you’re comfortable and taken care of…” 

Harry pulled him closer. In fact, he had been thinking about that exact thing earlier in the day. His overactive imagination had helped him find a plausible solution. “Draco darling, I wouldn’t mind you doing anything you want to me and then riding you in order to get to your neck a little easier. Actually, it sounds kind of fun.” He pressed their foreheads together and sent the entire scenario that was in his head to Draco. They both moaned as Draco begged for him to bite his neck and their lips crashed together as waves of desire swept over them.

They had managed to pull back and rein in their lust just as Narcissa knocked on their door. Sitting up, they called for her to come in.

“I thought you two might need this. Consider it an early Christmas gift to the two of you. Lucius and I will be away for a few days; he’s got some business in Ireland and I’ve always wanted to go.” A dreamy look glazed her eyes over. “Have fun dears!” With that she shut their door softly and a few minutes later they heard the distinctive sound of the floo flaring to life as they were on their way.

Curious, Draco grabbed the box his mother had left and opened it. A blush swiftly covered most of his face as the realization that his mother had gotten all this for them. 

“What’s in the box, love?” He tilted his head to the side upon seeing the contents. “Draco, I have a feeling you know what all this is but I haven’t a clue.” Smiling, Draco placed the box on the bedside table and wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck. 

“It’s nothing we need before we bond. Trust me.” He pulled Harry to him, ghosting his lips over his cheek, trailing down over his neck and back up again until their lips were barely touching. 

“About that, when did you want to bond? I think everything that could be said has already been said, seen and felt through our bond.” Draco softly pressed their lips together.

“I think the answer is obvious, my angel.” He essentuated his words by carefully placing Harry down on the bed under him and crawling over him. He pressed gentle kisses up his stomach, leaving Harry’s skin covered in goosebumps. 

Harry moaned, arching his back off the bed as those delicious lips worked their way up his taut stomach. Without warning, they covered his right nipple and summoned a groan from deep within him. Teeth grazed over the sensitive bud, causing a gasp to rip its way through Harry’s chest. 

Suddenly, Draco’s hands were busy trailing through Harry’s wings. His mind reeled with the overwhelming sensations, pleasure tearing through his body and threatening his sanity. Before long, Harry was begging Draco for more. He happily obliged, kissing Harry senseless. Their bodies rocked gently against one another until Harry noticed they both were wearing pants still.

Without a thought, they were left completely naked against each other. Draco gasped at the sudden change, and Harry almost came then and there when he realized their clothing was the only thing keeping their members from touching. 

Smiling, Draco got up and walked to the cabinet against the wall. Harry moaned his displeasure of being left alone and melted into a puddle of whimpers when Draco ran his hand along the top of his wing on his way back. His cock wept with need when he felt a small trail of oil drip onto it. He had just enough time to process what it was before he felt Draco’s hand rubbing the oil in. 

It must have been charmed, as it was cold when it touched him but quickly warmed much too quickly to be normal lubricant. It sent shivers down his spine.

He was a whimpering mess by the time Draco was done teasing his package, and wasn’t coherent enough to form words when he felt fingers circling around his sphincter. Slowly, Draco slid a finger into him. It went easily, meeting hardly any resistance at all. A second finger followed, sliding in on one try. Draco would have to put that information away in the back of his mind for once their bonding was over. He found himself excited to be able to call Harry a wanton slut for accepting his intrusion so eagerly.

A third finger followed, eliciting more moans and gasps from his angel. Both of their cocks were weeping with the lack of attention. Draco leaned forward and licked the tip of his mate’s dick, relishing in the taste and the beautiful sounds that crawled their way out of Harry’s throat. If Draco wasn’t mistaken, Harry had slipped into parseltongue completely. 

He moved in between Harry’s legs, spreading them wider while he moved his fingers within the tight canal that was soon to be stuffed full of him. He gently pulled the fingers away, leaving Harry’s hole open and ready. Upon the sight, Draco moaned and placed the head of his member in. Harry closed around it, clearly expecting more and disappointed at having to wait. 

When Draco was sure he wasn’t going to come immediately he started to push all the way in. Harry was groaning his name, taking pleasure in the small twinges of discomfort. He never pulled out, he never stopped and he never changed his deliciously slow pace. Once he was in to the hilt, Harry circled his hips around. 

Leaning forward to play with Harry’s wings he whispered, “I thought you were a virgin, my angel.” Harry nodded, moaning at the sound of his voice.

“I am. I’ve just been, oh god Draco, I’ve just been practicing.” With the same precision as when he entered, Draco pulled out of Harry. He was sure to leave the tip in.

“And just what have you been practicing and for how long?”

“I looked up spells for relaxation and stretching, and I even found one to stop myself from coming until you did. I did do a little reading as well,” Harry blushed at that. Draco nodded and slammed back into Harry. 

The moans increased in their urgency and Harry’s hands fisted clumps of the sheets below him. Draco smiled, he was happy he could bring his mate this much pleasure. 

Suddenly, Harry’s eyes opened. The pupils were dilated, you could hardly see any color left at all. They were filled with passion, desire and they practically dripped with thirst. Draco flipped them around, never disconnecting their bodies. He sat up against the headboard with Harry stradling him. 

Harry leaned down, thirst ripping its way through his very being. He could think of nothing else while his body hummed with pleasure from Draco. His breath skimmed across Draco’s neck, and his fangs lightly trailed down to where his pulse was closest to the skin. Breathing in the delicious scent of blood and Draco was almost too much for him. 

He licked his way up and down where his fangs so desperately wanted to bite down, dragging moan after moan from Draco. He slowed his hips, dragging out the moans until neither one could think coherently anymore. When he started sucking on Draco’s neck, the blond groaned.

“Bite me, Harry. Bite me while you ride me.” He held Harry’s head to his neck and Harry could hardly contain the inhuman growl that escaped his chest before he bit down on Draco’s neck. 

The sensation hit them both hard. Harry couldn’t contain his whimper as the sweet blood flooded his mouth and Draco’s body shook with pleasure as Harry’s venom coursed through his veins. Harry had stilled on top of Draco’s lap until Draco started bucking his hips, pushing his dick deeper into Harry. Whimpering, Harry just suckled on the blond, relishing the taste of his blood on his tongue. 

He drank his fill and licked the wound until it healed over. The inside of his mouth tasted like Draco and as they declared their love for one another, orgasms ripped through both of them. Bright light flashed in their minds, blinging them as raw pleasure coursed through their bodies and their bond. 

After several minutes, Draco was finally able to lift Harry off his lap so they could fall asleep in each other’s arms. With the bond finally complete, they relaxed into each other’s embrace.

Harry curled up into Draco’s chest, seeking comfort from the blond in his sleep. Draco wrapped an arm around him and sighed happily. He didn’t want to move from this moment, ever.


	14. Chapter 14

All too soon the sun was coaxing them out of bed. Harry was still half asleep as Draco practically carried him to the kitchen. He groaned and rubbed his eyes open as he was set into a bar stool at the island. He didn’t hurt, but he was sore from their activities the night prior. Draco passed by him, getting them both glasses of pumpkin juice. 

Suddenly, Harry’s throat was parched. He reached out as Draco passed by again and grabbed his arm in a vice like grip, yanking him closer. Draco, surprised by the sudden movement, leaned into Harry’s chest. He knew what Harry wanted, and offered his neck to make it easier for the angel to get better access. 

Both men groaned as Harry’s fangs sank into the pale flesh. Blood rushed into Harry’s mouth and Draco whimpered as the venom raced through his veins once again. Harry was done after a few mouthfuls and healed the wound before looking into Draco’s eyes. 

They were clouded with lust and desire, the bond was flooded with pure need and Harry happily got on his knees.

It was half an hour of unadulterated bliss for Draco, being brought to the edge and denied release over and over again. Harry’s mouth was just too perfect, and that tongue did wonderful things to him. 

Soon after he was sated, they managed to eat breakfast. Going about their normal day was difficult when they knew they could be ravaging each other.

Before either one of them knew it, Christmas had arrived. They had spent the night before taking their time, slowly learning each other while the silencing charms did their jobs dutifully. 

Piles of presents were stacked around the tree in the living room. Even Severus had a pile of goodies. Wrappings soon littered the floor as gifts were uncovered and cherished by the Malfoys, Harry and Severus alike. 

They graduated Hogwarts with flying colors, both of them getting top grades in all their classes. They decided to decline various offers for jobs and just enjoy each other and the time that they had. Travelling the world on extended holidays seemed like heaven to them.

During their travels, the two had decided that it was probably best that they get their own property to call their own instead of staying in Malfoy Manor. They were beginning to tire of putting up silencing charms and always felt so guilty when they failed.

So that’s exactly what they did. They bought a house that was larger than average, although no where near the size of a manor, and they decorated it to fit their tastes. The lands around it were wonderfully landscaped, thanks to Draco and his liking for gardening and flowers. 

Their bond and emotions only grew over time. Only a year after buying their home, the two decided that Harry would turn Draco. It wouldn’t make him a dark angel, just a dark veela. If the only thing that came of it was that Draco needed to feed from Harry while Harry fed from him, then they’d take the trade off. Feeding was always an intimate thing for the two of them and if they got to do it for all eternity then they’d take the opportunity.

It wasn’t long after that Harry ended up pregnant. The two of them were overjoyed when their daughter finally arrived and doted on her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to them.


End file.
